


I Adore You, Mother

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types, Incest - Fandom, Inside Out (2015), Spanking - Fandom, Spanking Fetish - Fandom, The Incredibles (2004), Yuri Love, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Ass Slap, Ass Smack, Ass Sniffing, Ass Spank, Big Ass, Big Booty, Big Booty Milfs, Big Booty Moms, Big Butt, Booty, Booty Grab, Booty Slap, Booty Smack, Booty Spank, Butt, Butt Grab, Butt Smack, Butt Spank, Butts, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Coraline - Freeform, Dexter's Mom - Freeform, Dexter's Mom Ass, Dexter's Mom Ass Slap, Dexter's Mom Booty, Dexter's Mom Booty Slap, Dexter's Mom Butt, Dexter's Mom Butt Slap, Dexter's Mom Spank, Dirty Talk, Disney, F/F, Girls Kissing, Helen Parr Ass, Helen Parr Ass Slap, Hot, Incest, Inside-Out, Jill Andersen Ass, Jill Andersen Ass Slap, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Ass, Lesbian Ass Grab, Lesbian Ass Sniffing, Lesbian Ass Worship, Lesbian Booty Grab, Lesbian Butt Grab, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Mom, Lesbian Moms, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Spank, Lesbian Spanking, Lesbians, MILF, MILFs, Mel Jones Ass, Mel Jones Ass Slap, Mom - Freeform, Moms Kissing, Mother and Daughter, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older And Younger, Pixar, Sexy, Sexy Helen, Sexy Helen Parr, Sexy Jill, Sexy Jill Andersen, Sexy Mel, Sexy Mel Jones, Sexy Mom, Sexy Mothers, Sexy Times, Spanking, Taboo, The Incredibles - Freeform, Underage Sex, WTF, Yuri, Yuri Love - Freeform, ass, ass grab, ass worship, butt slap, incest love, moms, spank, spanked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: There is nothing quite like good and old-fashioned "mother and daughter" bonding moments, you know? A Yuri/Incest/Lemon story involving "The Incredibles", "Coraline", and also "Inside-Out". Basically just Helen x Violet, Mel x Coraline, and Jill x Riley stuff. Plain and simple.





	1. Nighttime Shenanigans

[Disclaimer] I don't own any of these characters and whatnot, as always! They all belong to their own rightful owner(s). Gosh, I always HATE typing out these stupid disclaimer things so darn much, but I must! XD

[Author's Note] This story is freaking messed up, I know! I do not support incest OR underage sex of ANY kind in real life at all! However, this here story is all fake and based on fictional characters that, of course, do not even exist to begin with. If you're easily bothered by incest material, underage material, or butt slapping, then please go the F*** AWAY, BEE-YOTCHES! Oh, and I'm also really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, too! Now, who wants to play some "Soul Calibur 2" with me here? The GameCube version of the game, of course! :D

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter One: Nighttime Shenanigans)

It was now nearing the nighttime as the sun was beautifully setting in the yellowish, hint of blue, and pink tinted looking sky. Inside of a lone house at the moment was a woman named Mel Jones, a thirty-six year old busy mother of one child, that single child being Coraline, of course. The black haired woman was currently standing in the front room of her house while chatting with her two close friends Helen Parr and Jill Andersen on the phone. It was a three-way call, and the three mature women have all been talking to one another for almost an hour now. Mel was wearing a white colored turtleneck sweater along with a very close-fitting pair of black colored pajama pants. The sweater did hug the woman's big breasts rather distractingly, but the main focus of attention here was definitely the black pajama pants that Mel was wearing.

The tight pants perfectly showed off just how round, meaty, and healthy looking Mel's ass truly was, and not to mention that the soft fabric of the pants sexily rode up the crack of the black haired mother's really big butt, as well. Mel's husband, Charlie, was not home at the moment, but her eleven year old daughter was. And speaking of Coraline, the young girl happened to just now walk inside of the large sized front room, the dark blue haired girl instantly spotting her distracted mother standing there on the phone, but seconds later immediately staring straight at the older woman's firmly jutted out and juicy looking booty. Coraline was wearing a star patterned, cobalt blue colored sweater along with a baggy pair of matching sweatpants. The young daughter simply continued to stare at her mother while she was talking on the phone, specifically staring at Mel's huge ass that is, but soon enough decided to slowly walk behind of the very much unaware woman in black.

As for Mel's female friends, Helen Parr was inside of her master bedroom, the brunette mother of three currently lying down flat on her stomach while being "attended to" by her frisky daughter at the moment. Helen was wearing a grey colored, tight-fitting, long sleeved shirt along with a skintight pair of white colored yoga pants. Violet Parr, Helen's teenaged daughter, was directly right behind of her giggling mother, the blue eyed girl's cute face firmly planted straight in the middle of her own mother's beautifully huge and round shaped butt. And not to mention Violet's small hands were also tightly squeezing, kneading, and spanking both fleshy cheeks of Helen's massive, taut, and extremely soft feeling ass, as well. As for Violet's clothes, she had on a pink colored tank top along with a pair of light blue colored pants, the raven haired teen completely in her usual happy place as she continued to happily motorboat her very shapely mother's thick, firm buttocks.

Mrs. Andersen was inside of her daughter's own bedroom, the glasses wearing woman currently down on all fours with a phone in her right hand. Jill was wearing a rather short lengthened, yellow colored, short sleeved shirt along with a pair of tight-fitting, ass crack exposing, orange colored booty shorts; and behind of the brown eyed mother was her own twelve year old daughter, that daughter's name being Riley. Riley was standing up on her knees and she had a really huge smile on her adorable looking face as she merely continued to gaze down at her mom's round, soft, jiggling ass shaking all around and up against of her own crotch. Riley, by the way, was wearing nothing but a loose-fitting, purple colored, short sleeved shirt along with a pair of white colored panties. With both of her hands firmly placed on each side of her naughty mother's gorgeously curved hips, the only thing that Riley was basically even doing right now was gently humping the older woman's wobbling rear-end, her feelings about this whole wild situation totally driving her own youthful heart with such crazed and hormonal feelings of sheer blissfulness.

"I seriously cannot believe that he actually had the nerve to say that to you," spoke Helen, trying her very best not to giggle about Violet's perverted actions right now.

"Yeah, it's fucking crazy, right?" quickly voiced back Mel, the black haired woman looking pissed off beyond belief at the moment. "And he says it to me ALL of the time, too! I swear, it's driving me fucking nuts!"

"Geez, it sure sounds like you and your husband have been having some pretty rough times as of late, huh?" said Jill, her voice sounding somewhat concerned for her friend.

"C-can I go faster now, Mommy?" kindly asked Riley as she looked over at Jill, the gap tooth daughter still looking happier than ever.

In response to her horny daughter's question, Mrs. Andersen pushed back her large butt firmly against of Riley's lithe body with slight force, afterwards slightly turning her head around before giving her now shocked looking daughter a seemingly playful wink with her left eye; the ponytailed mother was also still moving her plump booty cheeks around, as well. Smiling with her mouth wide open once again, Riley's grip on Jill's womanly hips tightened even more than before as the faint freckled faced girl now started to full-on ram hard up against of her own mother's full, healthy looking, and heart shaped bottom with her moist feeling crotch. Now feeling Riley desperately humping her big ass like a happy little bunny, Jill then turned her head back in front of herself and also stopped shaking around her nicely shaped butt.

Quickly using both of her hands to strongly yank Jill's slutty looking shorts straight up her own ass crack now, the frisky Riley Andersen then successfully gave her now loudly giggling mother the wedgie of a lifetime. After doing that to her, it now looked as though Jill was actually wearing a thong of sorts, and the mere sight of this only drove the young Riley's lustful passions even higher through the roof. Soon placing her small hands right back firmly on top of her ponytailed mother's curved and broad looking hips, Riley then anxiously began to hump Jill's soft, rounded, and rippling behind even crazier than before, the young girl panting ever so loudly as she desperately did so.

"Your b-butt is just so big and soft, M-Mommy! And it j-jiggles around so much, t-too! It really looks good d-doing that...!" cutely huffed out Riley with a dumbfounded smile on her adorable face, her blue colored eyes just completely hypnotized by the huge, jiggling ass cheeks that she was still steadily pounding up against of with her own crotch at the moment here.

"Mm, spank my butt, Riley. Please, sweetie, don't be afraid to slap my booty whenever you want to, okay? And make sure to do it hard, too, alright?" calmly said Jill as she looked in back of herself again, her mouth pulled slightly away from the phone as she spoke those words to her enthusiastic for butt humping daughter, mind you.

Taking those sexy sounding words to heart, Riley immediately started to smack both of Jill's big butt cheeks around practically nonstop as her own lithe hips continued to viciously buck forward against of her smiling mother's beautiful ass ever so strongly, so happily. All of this was just too much for poor little Riley to truly handle here, but she still strived to survive this onslaught of lust, perversion, and downright taboo debauchery to its very fullest. How could she not, anyway? It all felt WAY too freaking amazing! "Fuck...! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck, FUCK! O-oh, fuck!" uncaringly cursed a beyond happy looking Riley Anderson, the blonde haired girl firmly slapping her mother's fat, thick booty with each and every 'fuck' that came from out of her own mouth as she joyfully continued to buck her pelvis strongly against of Jill's jiggling butt like a dog.

"I fucking heard that, Riley!" playfully scolded Jill as she looked in front of herself once again, the glasses wearing woman not really even caring about her young daughter swearing like that at all.

"And I don't give a FUCK!" then happily yelled out Riley in response, the gap tooth girl ending off her sentence by sharply spanking Jill straight on her left jiggling ass cheek as she just wildly continued to hump her mom's big booty until she was completely satisfied with life.

"Trust me," growled Mel, her voice sounding just as furious as she looked. "Charlie and I have been on thin ice for the longest time now. The only reason why I'm still even with the ugly bastard is because of Coraline."

"Aw, that's sweet," spoke back Helen with a smile, the superhero woman then suddenly feeling her own gothic daughter giving her right ass cheek a very viciously hard smack. "AH!" instantly yelped Mrs. Parr, now looking in back of herself and right at Violet. "You better watch it, young lady!" she then warned her daughter, but the sly smile on her face simply making that seemingly weak threat of hers hold nothing threatening to it at all.

Violet soon pulled her head away from the clothed crack of Helen's huge booty, afterwards giving the brunette woman's just recently spanked butt cheek a long and really firm feeling kiss with her lips. "Shut up, Mom," nonchalantly laughed back Violet, the teenaged girl roughly pulling her mom's tight yoga pants halfway down her own soft and big ass cheeks, now sexily revealing Helen's scarlet colored thong. After doing that, Violet then strongly wrapped her thin arms around of the soft feeling, rounded, tight, and juicy cheeks of Helen's perfect looking booty, the raven haired teen's pretty face now snuggling back deep in-between of the lowly moaning woman's very big behind as she anxiously continued back to her motorboating actions once again.

"Ha, ha...! I'm assuming that Violet is messing with you again?" then spoke Jill, her voice sounding rather unsure about the matter here.

"How'd you guess?" giggled back Helen Parr, now moving her delightfully firm feeling ass right back against of her own daughter's horny, sniffing, and wildly licking face.

"Your daughter isn't the only one who's bothering you right now, Helen," deeply spoke Mel, the obviously annoyed looking mother now feeling both of Coraline's hands perversely groping the wondrously soft feeling cheeks of her own buttocks. "Because MY daughter is up to HER usual shit, as well," finished Mrs. Jones, now looking behind of herself and down at Coraline.

"Oh, just what a weird coincidence that we all have here, ladies! Riley's, uh... kind of bothering me, too," soon laughed the glasses wearing woman, her sexy body actually jolting forward quite a bit because of just how forceful and hard that Riley was still humping against of her jiggling ass right now.

"Why haven't you washed the fucking dirty dishes like I told you to do earlier?" Mel then asked her young and kneeled down on her knees daughter, a mean scowl on her face.

"Why are YOU wearing these fucking tight pants for? What, for Dad or something? Ha! Yeah, I didn't think so, bitch," smugly spoke back Coraline, the blue haired girl afterwards burying her hungry face firmly in-between of Mel's super soft, warm, and alluringly thick looking ass cheeks like a pervert.

Soon as she felt Coraline beginning to strongly sniff in her wonderful smelling scent over and over again, Mel Jones simply couldn't help but to start moaning because of it, and rather loudly at that. Coraline then also slapped Mel's right big butt cheek five times straight in a row, each rough smack of her small and curved hand seeming much more aggressive feeling than the last one.

"Uh...! I-I'll call you back later," then said all three of the excited mothers at the exact same time, each of them immediately hanging up their phones right afterwards.

None of the fathers were home at the moment, so the night was certainly going to be a long one.

The End!

Yeah, uh, thanks for reading this filth, I guess. I plan on writing at least one more chapter for this story some day in the future. Any ideas that I get for these characters to do together, I can always just slap it on here at anytime, so... yep. I'm also trying to keep this story mildly short, as well. Anyway, as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.


	2. Busy Beach Happenings

[Disclaimer] Yeah, yeah! I don't OWN anything! Blah, blah, blah! XD

[Author's Note] I'm really sorry about any typos and other writing errors! That always sucks, man! :(

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Two: Busy Beach Happenings)

It was a very hot and sunny day today, and going swimming down at the beach sounded better than anything else right about now for six certain people. The jolly and somewhat sweaty group of people consisted of Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Mel Jones, Coraline Jones, Jill Andersen, and also Riley Andersen. All six of the females were also wearing their own personal swimsuits of choice, as well. Helen had on a red colored micro top and micro thong, Mel had on a purple colored top and a regular looking thong, and Jill had on a green colored top along with a pair of normal swimsuit bottoms; the second small piece of Mrs. Anderson's swimsuit did sexily ride right up her butt crack, though.

As for their daughter's choices of swim clothing here, Violet had on a dark blue colored top and thong, Coraline had on a white colored top and bottom with black colored polka dots on it, and Riley just had on an orange colored swimming leotard. Violet was walking close behind of Helen, Coraline was following close behind of Mel, and Riley was trailing close up behind of Jill while all three of the talkative mothers were all walking right side by side of each other, as well; Helen was in the middle, Mel was to her left, and Jill was to her right. And, of course, each of the young girls' eyes were helplessly glued to watching their own mother's large butt cheeks jiggle back and forth, up and down, and just all around as they all merely continued to walk along the beach together. Each of the frisky daughters hungrily gazed at each other's moms, too.

"Fuck," soon spoke Violet, a bright smile on her face right now.

"Is something wrong, Violet?" asked Coraline as she smirked at the gothic looking teen.

"Yeah, there is..." answered back the raven haired girl, her blue colored eyes shifting from one wobbling behind to another as she steadily ogled each of the older women's bodies walking right in front of themselves ever so sexily. "I can never tell who's mom has the biggest ass. Can you? Because I never could," then laughed out the teenaged girl, Violet now reaching her right hand out to boldly give Helen's right ass cheek a very firm feeling squeeze for a couple of seconds before slowly letting go of the laughing woman's juicy and soft buttock.

"Nah, I never really could tell, either. It's such a tough question to answer, though, isn't it? I mean, fuck, just look at each of their huge butts jiggling all around like this! Which booty is moving around the most here?! Who fucking knows!?" playfully yelled Coraline, instantly making Violet, and even all of the mothers, start to laugh rather loudly because of her silly words.

"G-gosh, it's so not fair that you two can swear, but I can't. For some reason, my mom won't allow me to do it that much, if at all! And sometimes, I just c-can't help myself! She even swears herself sometimes, too! And especially when she's arguing with my daddy!" then explained a very upset looking Riley, the cute girl folding her arms across of her chest now.

"That sucks," giggled back Violet, the pretty teen trying her best not to laugh at Riley's dilemma here.

"MY mom couldn't care any less about ME cussing," smugly expressed out Coraline with a smirk on her devious looking face. "I've been hearing her cuss like a sailor even when I was younger! That's why I talk the way that I do even today. Watch, I'll prove it. Hey, Mom!"

Though Mel was currently talking to Jill and Helen about certain things, the somewhat irritated looking woman could still hear her daughter, and also the other two girls, talking to one another quite clearly; Helen and Jill could also easily hear the three children's words, as well. Soon turning her head to the side of herself a little bit, Mrs. Jones now peaking over her own shoulder and over at her smirking daughter as she then asked the blue haired girl, "What is it, Coraline? And it better not be anything stupid."

And after giving Mel a really sharp feeling spank directly right in the middle of her round, soft, wobbling bottom ever so suddenly, Coraline afterwards then shamelessly said to the black haired woman, "Mom, your ass is fucking FAT! I just... felt like saying that, I guess."

"Coraline, shut the fuck up," immediately retorted back Mel, the mature woman turning her head back around afterwards, as well; Mel was happily smiling now, but Coraline couldn't see it.

"See?" then plainly said the blue haired girl, still smirking while shrugging her shoulders now. "I can say practically anything to this big booty bitch. That's just how we grew to communicate with each other, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm the same way with my mom, too," laughed back Violet as she randomly smacked Helen's jiggling ass rather hardly, her blue colored eyes still staring at each of the mothers as they sexily walked in front of them all.

"Well, then good for you both! I don't really care, anyway," voiced a clearly upset sounding Riley, her facial expression also looking somewhat unpleased, too.

"You know, Mel, your daughter has a point," flirtatiously spoke Helen, her left hand strongly smacking, and then afterwards quickly gripping onto Mel's right soft butt cheek, seconds later even shaking around the woman's thick, plush ass meat in the palm of her hand. "Your butt IS very big, you beautiful woman, you."

Now giving Helen a sexy and half lidded looking gaze, Mel laughed lowly before saying back to her curvy friend, "What, and yours isn't? I swear, your ass just gets bigger and bigger each and every day, you fucking bitch." Mrs. Jones then firmly grabbed onto Helen's left booty cheek herself now, her hand steadily patting the brunette mother's perfectly round shaped and deliciously fleshy looking ass quite a few times before aggressively spanking Helen's plump buttock three times straight by flipping her hand upwards very sharply.

"Oh! Ah! OH!" playfully tittered Helen with each rough slap of Mel's hand, both mothers now beginning to softly kiss one another on the lips as they closely walked together.

Violet and Coraline instantly started to wolf whistle and cheer out loudly as they excitedly watched both of their own moms heatedly make out with each other like this. Riley, too, couldn't help but to smile and start cheering on along with her two best friends, as well.

"Aw, what about me, you guys?" soon pouted out Jill with a horribly fake sounding sad tone of voice as she then lightly tapped Helen on her shoulder.

Within merely two seconds flat, Helen Parr slowly pulled herself away from Mel Jones' soft lips, turned her head around to face Jill's direction now, slapped her right hand down hard onto Mrs. Andersen's left ass cheek, tightly squeezed said ass cheek, and then passionately started to kiss the glasses wearing woman's smooth feeling lips just as romantically as she did to Mel. Jill, of course, immediately began to tongue kiss Helen right back, the ponytailed woman's left hand now quickly giving Mrs. Parr's right plump buttock a painfully hard feeling slap before firmly kneading the loudly moaning woman's thick booty cheek continuously. And again, seeing all of this only simply made each of the three horny daughters continue to shout and scream out foul sounding words of joy and encouragement.

"Jill, you're hot and you know it, bitch. Shut the fuck up," laughed Mel, the black haired woman's hand still strongly groping and shaking around Helen's left massive butt cheek. Mrs. Jones then solidly spanked Helen's fat, yet rather firm feeling ass five times consecutively before saying out loudly, "Holy FUCK your ass is fucking huge, Helen...! Holy shhhhit!"

"Today is going to be, like, so fucking awesome," sighed out Violet while looking extremely happy.

"Tell me about it!" then merrily spoke back Coraline, which then soon made Riley let out a couple of cute sounding giggles in response to them both.

Many moments later, all three of the busty mothers were now lying down flat on their stomachs on long beach towels, each of their own daughters currently behind of themselves, as well. Though the moms were lying down comfortably on their stomach, the three of them were also sitting up straight somewhat as they all rested on top of their own crossed arms in front of themselves. Helen, Mel, and Jill were so close right next to one another that their own shoulders would brush together sometimes, but they welcomed the closeness, of course. Helen Parr was in the middle, Mel Jones was on the left, and Jill Andersen was on the right. Each of their young daughter's task was quite simple, or so it seemed. They told the young girls to just rub some of the sun resistant lotion that they brought along with them down on their body, but that easy deed proved to be far more difficult for the three horny daughters than expected.

"Make sure to get some of that lotion between my ass crack, too, Coraline. Get in deep with that shit," ordered Mel as she pleasingly shook her huge booty around slightly.

"Nah, fuck that fucking shit! I'll just use my tongue instead! How about THAT, bitch?" playfully laughed out Coraline as she firmly smacked Mel's right big buttock twice, the blue haired deviant now starting to roughly hump her own mother's fat, jiggling, rounded, and super soft feeling ass like a carefree pervert for all to see here.

"Hmm, mm, mm, mm. Fuck, that feels so good," lovingly voiced Mel, a rather pleased looking grin all of the sudden on her face now.

"S-so much booty...!" breathed out Violet with a smile, both of the teen's small hands lovingly massaging her own mother's wonderfully fat ass cheeks, and also not to mention her pink tongue hanging from out of her rather heavy breathing mouth very slightly. The long haired, gothic looking girl soon leaned herself over, tightly closed her eyes shut, and then happily shoved her cute face as deep as she possibly could right in-between of Helen Parr's very big butt cheeks, the horny teen now lightly shaking her head from left to right as she hungrily snuffled in her sexy mother's heavenly smelling scent repeatedly in quite a desperate sounding, and looking, fashion.

"I can't say that I didn't see this coming," then giggled Helen, now looking over her left shoulder and over at Violet. "That sure doesn't feel like lotion, Vi."

Simply ignoring her mother's playful words, Violet just strongly spanked both of Helen's soft, round, huge booty cheeks as she enthusiastically continued to sniff, kiss, bite, and lick all over the giggling brunette woman's perfect looking ass.

"I noticed that barely anyone is even at this beach today," soon said Jill, her eyes looking around the area. "I mean, just imagine what somebody would say about us right now, anyway."

"I would honestly just tell them to fuck right off," quickly responded back Mel, her face now back looking really irritated again. "It's none of their motherfucking business to begin with. They can go FUCK themselves for all I fucking care...!"

"Mel, you're crazy," then laughed Jill, soon feeling Riley's lotion-less hands starting to rub all over her own juicy looking butt now.

Now ceasing her steady humping motions against of Mel's thick and shapely ass, Coraline then excitedly looked over at her two friends. "H-hey, I just thought of something! I have an idea!" shouted out Coraline with glee, a wide grin on her adorable looking face now.

"Well, what the fuck is it, Coraline?" asked Violet as she slowly moved her head away from Helen's meaty ass, the super powered teen's face suddenly looking like she just saw a ghost or something.

With a devious looking smirk randomly gracing her face, the blue haired girl then smacked her mother's fat behind very firmly before speaking out to her two best friends, "Let's switch moms, girls! Instead of rubbing this shitty lotion all over our OWN mothers...! Well, w-why not switch it up, right?"

"Yeah! Let's SWITCH! Nintendo switch!" yelled a really happy sounding Riley, the young girl snapping her fingers together afterwards.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" agreed Violet, completely loving the idea here.

And within only a matter of several moments later, Violet was now behind of Mel, Riley was now behind of Helen, and Coraline was now behind of Jill. The three young girls have also rubbed up the older women's asses with plenty of sunscreen lotion, as well, so now each of the mother's beautifully large butts were super slick feeling and also very shiny looking. Jill, Mel, and also Helen were all now sitting up on all fours, each curvaceous mother currently being humped from behind by one another's daughter like crazy. Each of the young girls were standing up on their knees, mind you.

"Mm...! Yes! Get it, little Riley," groaned Helen with her eyes closed, sexily biting her bottom lip.

Riley was tensely squeezing Helen's full, rounded, fat butt cheeks as she wildly pounded her own pelvis very strongly up against of the moaning brunette's perfectly thick buttocks, the gap tooth girl roughly spanking the much older woman's big ass almost way too frequently. Helen freaking loved how Riley was behaving right now, though, so it was all good. "Y-your butt is s-s-so soft and b-big, Mrs. Parr...! So soft a-and big!" cried Riley, her face looking beet red as she stared straight down at Helen's jiggling ass cheeks in sheer amazement. "So fucking b-big... a-and so f-fucking soft!" she then uttered, simply not caring if her own mother, Jill, even heard her or not.

"Fucking slut," moaned Violet, her left hand pulling back on Mel's short hair rather hardly, and her right hand aggressively giving the loudly groaning woman's soft, jutted out, and flawlessly juicy looking booty a really rough slap as she curved her hand upwards.

"Y-yeah! Rail my ass harder, you fucking teenaged w-whore!" then growled out Mel with her eyes closed shut, the black haired woman roughly slamming her wobbling, fat ass right back against of Violet's own viciously fast thrusting pelvis.

"I so wish that I h-had a dick right about n-now...!" chuckled Coraline with a moan, the naughty girl using both of her own two hands to firmly pull back on Jill's somewhat short ponytail as she powerfully humped the mature woman's rippling, bubbled bottom like an animal.

"And I a-agree with that," happily sighed back Jill with her eyes tightly closed, the glasses wearing woman completely loving the criminally erotic feeling of being wildly dry humped from behind like this.

Many moments later on, all three of the happy, horny, young daughters were now comfortably lying down on top of long beach chairs, and all three of the busty, sexy, curvaceous mothers were also sitting down right on top of the girls' youthful laps. Helen was sitting down on top of Coraline's lap, Mel was sitting down on top of Riley's lap, and lastly Jill was sitting down on top of Violet's lap. Each of the taboo duos have been making out with one another for quite a while now, and all three of the young girls simply couldn't help but to keep on spanking the older women's fat asses, as well.

"Mm! FUCK! You kiss me much better than my own mother, you know? And geez, you smell so fucking good, too, Mrs. Parr!" loudly voiced out Coraline as she slowly broke their sloppy French kiss, her small right hand now hardly smacking Helen's very juicy looking booty cheek soon after even speaking those words.

"Oh, my!" then laughed Helen Parr, the naughty brunette now beginning to sexily shake around her very big butt like a whore, which by the way only made the blue haired girl start to strongly slap her soft, rounded ass cheeks some more. "You heard that, Mel? Your daughter here claims that I actually kiss better than you. How about that, huh?"

"Like I even give a fucking fuck!" immediately yelled back Mel Jones as she pulled away from the younger girl's moist lips, the angry woman then quickly feeling Riley's frisky hands firmly smacking both of her own large, jiggling, plump ass cheeks four times straight with such sexual excitement and devious glee. "O-ouch! Hey, watch it there, you little brat!"

"Oh, just shut the fuck up and take it, you bitch!" happily expressed a widely smiling Riley, both of her hands ever so strongly squeezing, and also not to mention shaking around, both of Mrs. Jones' round bum cheeks for a spell before crudely slapping the black haired woman's nicely fat ass with an upwards curved left hand. "Your booty is just so big and so squishy! O-oh, shit yeah!"

"Riley, your language!" somewhat worriedly said Jill with a smirk on her face, her pretty looking face only slightly away from joining lips back with Violet once again.

"Aw, let her speak the way that she really wants to already, dammit...!" cutely giggled Violet before starting to wildly motorboat Mrs. Andersen's well-endowed bosoms. "Bitch," eventually breathed out the gothic looking teen as she then suddenly smacked Jill hard on her bubbly, firm feeling ass like a pro.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up and let your daughter finally live her own life, Jill!" rudely chimed in Mel before starting to deeply tongue kiss Riley yet again.

"Well... fuck it," then calmly sighed Jill, the ponytailed woman now beginning to passionately make out with Violet once again, as well; Helen also soon began to wildly tongue wrestle back with Coraline, too.

Later on that day, things only seemed to have gotten even more... interesting for them all, apparently.

The End!

Hey, thanks for reading this here crap, as always! Oh, yeah, and may God also bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	3. Rambunctious Moonlight Flashings

[Disclaimer] I don't own sh**. Leave me alone.

[Author's Note] I'm really, really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors! Screw them!

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Three: Rambunctious Moonlight Flashings)

Very, very early in the morning down at a famed breakfast and coffee restaurant was Helen Parr, Mel Jones, and also Jill Andersen. The three close friends were all currently sitting down at a round shaped table together. The three mature women ordered up a few coffee cups, they shared a lot of laughs together, they were basically just having themselves a very great time simply talking to one another like always.

"What would you do if your husband found out about your little secret, anyway?" Jill asked Helen, afterwards taking another sip of her coffee.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure about that," softly laughed back the superhero woman, gently biting into a glazed donut now. After chewing down her food nice and politely, Helen soon spoke to her friends, "I think about it a lot, but I never come up with anything, you know? Vi and I plan on never telling Bob shit, so..."

"I'd tell my surf board headed man to fuck off," Mel then said, the black haired woman looking absolutely angry like she usually and always did. "I mean, sure, he's a great father and all, but FUCK! The ugly motherfucker's been dragging me through a creek full of his own stinking shit for fucking years! I'm tired of his fucking bullshit!"

"Holy shit, Mel!" laughed out Helen, smiling at the clearly aggravated woman now. "Tell us how you really feel, bitch."

"I'm sorry, but you two KNOW just how upset that I get whenever HE comes to my mind," murmured Mel, still looking furiously irritated. "He jokes around way too much, his breath ALWAYS smells like pure fucking horse shit, he's dumb as fuck, he fucking sucks in bed, he's gassy ALL of the time, he looks like a fucking scarecrow now, he...! FUCK Charlie!"

"Holy fucking shit, woman," then voiced out Jill, also laughing but trying her hardest to stop doing it. "I don't know why you even married the man to begin with. I mean, shit...! Charlie does look pretty damn creepy looking, though. I do have to agree with that."

"Fuck him," quickly spoke Mel once again, now sipping some of her own coffee and calming herself down.

"Putting our pieces of shit husbands to the side for a moment, I just now thought of an idea for us to all try out. I don't know why, but I think that it'll be rather funny, not to mention interesting at that," explained Mrs. Parr, easily catching both Mel and Jill's attention.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?" asked Jill, chuckling right after saying that to Helen.

"At the most random moment possible, I think that we should moon each of our own daughters and experience the outcome of things. If she doesn't do anything to you as a result, then you fail the challenge! Oh, and you also cannot say anything until something happens, too. That is, of course, if something DOES happen to begin with," calmly explained Helen Parr, now giving both of her best friends a sexy looking smirk.

"You must be feeling horny as fuck right now, you crazy bitch," said Mel, but smiling oh, so deviously after she finished her sentence. "However, I'd be fucking lying if I said that this isn't a good sounding idea or something. Count me in on this, thick ass."

"Me, too!" hurriedly expressed the woman in glasses, now brushing some of her brown colored hair behind of her ears. "I love making Riley feel as happy as possible, so let's do this!"

Helen giggled before saying back to her equally busty and very beautiful looking friends, "All right! We have ourselves a deal here. We'll execute the plan at night, though, okay? And I also want us all to meet right back here again tomorrow morning, understand? Same time, same place."

"Got it," then spoke both Jill and Mel in perfect unison, the two mature women looking right at each other immediately afterwards, and then seconds later quickly beginning to passionately make out with one another so very suddenly.

"Bitches," quietly laughed out Helen, the short haired brunette eventually joining in along with them both, as well.

It was now around ten o'clock at night, and Violet Parr couldn't have been any more bored than she already was right at the current moment here. The gothic teenager was sitting down on a chair inside of her bedroom, the raven haired girl constantly losing more and more interest in finishing her own homework by the second.

"This fucking sucks...!" Violet said to herself, now leaning herself back against of her chair in an incredibly lazy looking fashion. Then suddenly, the depressed looking teen soon heard a couple of hard sounding knocks on her bedroom door. "C-come in," eventually voiced Violet, her pretty face still looking pathetically tired and miserable. The young girl's upset facial expression instantly changed into an extremely happy looking one soon as she saw her beautiful mother, Helen Parr, slowly open up the door and carefully step inside of the room. Once inside, Helen gently closed the bedroom door, locked it, and then ever so slowly began to sexily sashay her way right over towards her now widely smiling daughter.

"Hey, Mom..." quietly spoke Violet, the teen girl's heart already beginning to beat faster than ever as she continued to lustfully stare straight at her curvy mother slowly approaching over towards herself. And without saying anything back to Violet, Helen soon stood right beside of the girl, turned herself around, and then very slowly started to pull her own tight-fitting yoga pants, and thong, straight down her healthy looking legs, the older woman now fully exposing her own bare, thick, round, and amazingly fat ass to her practically drooling daughter without shame of any sort.

"Oh, M-Mom!" loudly whispered Violet, her small hands immediately grasping a really firm hold on both soft cheeks of Helen's deliciously juicy looking booty, said hands now frantically massaging the much older woman's big butt cheeks with such ardent lust and taboo desire. "Oh, Mother! I love you so fucking m-much...!" Violet then whispered even louder than before, the girl afterwards spreading Helen's very firm feeling ass flesh wide apart before enthusiastically starting to 'eat out' the now moaning woman's tasty and winking butthole like a total pervert.

"Fuck!" moaned Helen, now closing her eyes shut and lightly shaking her fat ass up against of her own horny daughter's licking, sniffing, and very hardly sucking face with a genuine smile.

Thirty long minutes later, Violet finally pulled her drooling face away from her curvaceous mother's huge butt, smacked Helen's right and left jiggling buttock aggressively hard three times in a row, and then sternly expressed to the brunette woman, "I'm going to go get the strap-on from out of my closet now, Mom! Bend this big booty of yours right over my bed, okay? I'll be right back!" And right after slapping her smirking mother's really plump bottom very hardly once again, Violet happily skipped on over towards her closet as she then began to look for her precious sex toy now.

"Piece of cake," quietly chuckled out Helen, the sexy brunette eventually doing just what her gothic daughter asked her to do in the first place.

No longer than a minute later, Violet then hurriedly stepped from out of her closet, the young superhero girl now wearing a large, thick, black colored strap-on around of her own cutely curved waistline. "Mm, mm! Holy shit! Look at this fat, big ass just waiting for me to fuck it silly!" loudly purred Violet, now stroking her well-endowed and fake dick as she merrily galloped on over towards the bent over on the bed Helen Parr.

"Yeah, Vi, tear it up, baby...!" calmly encouraged the brunette mother, Helen sexily giving her round, thick booty a quick and little shake as she spoke to her more than horny feeling daughter. "P-pound my ass hard, you little whore! And that's an order, young lady!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fat ass having bitch," quietly giggled out Violet as she fiercely slapped Helen's right soft butt cheek, the blue eyed teen soon afterwards beginning to viciously fuck the now moaning woman's tight asshole with such great skill, speed, endurance, and power.

Over at the Jones' residence, Coraline was sitting down in the front room and on top of a comfortable sofa, the focused bluenette currently engaged in pitched combat against of a level nine CPU player in "Super Smash Brothers For Wii U". Coraline was being her main character, which was Lucas by the way, and her computer controlled opponent of choice at the moment was none other than Mario. "Yeah! Take that, Mario! You high tier, overrated bitch!" loudly yelled Coraline, the hard training girl completely invested in her one-sided match right now.

Soon enough, Mel Jones leisurely walked down of the staircase and right over towards her videogame playing daughter. The black haired woman looked at the television for a short period of time, then back at her concentrated looking daughter, and then suddenly slapped the young girl's controller from out of her own two clicking away hands at complete and utter random. "WH-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, MOM?!" instantly screamed out Coraline at the top of her lungs, the blue haired girl now giving her astoundingly voluptuous mother a very dirty looking gaze of raw anger and sheer confusion.

Mel seriously wanted to loudly yell back 'shut the fuck up!' to her now angry looking daughter, but the wide hipped mother figured that mooning her own daughter was actually quite the perfect little substitute for the matter; that AND ALSO this whole mooning idea was Helen's silly challenge to begin with. Now with a smirk on her face, Mel hurriedly turned herself around, leaned over slightly, and then quickly pulled her extremely tight pajama pants, and also her rather fancy looking panties, all of the way down to her own knees. As if that wasn't already enough, Mel then strongly spanked her own left buttock twice, and even afterwards started to naughtily shake around her large, round shaped, sexily jiggling booty cheeks directly right in front of Coraline's deeply blushing face. Coraline was truly amazed at just how quickly she actually calmed down all of the sudden, but she definitely accepted it with no problems whatsoever.

"S-s-such a fat... fucking ass! Mm!" eventually groaned out the young girl, Coraline now giving her crude mother a very firm feeling spank straight on her large, wobbly bottom while also licking her own lips quite sensuously looking as she continued to anxiously gaze at Mel's ever so huge and round shaped butt. Now totally forgetting about even playing the darn game, Coraline gently grabbed onto both sides of Mel's amazingly soft feeling butt cheeks, and then seconds later hungrily buried her adorable face straight into the crack of her now moaning mother's fat and heart shaped behind with pure delight.

"Oh...! Y-yeah, that's it, you d-dirty little bitch!" soon moaned out Mel, the curvaceous woman now closing her eyes shut, smiling widely, and also shaking her big ass right against of her own young daughter's licking and snuffling face so very smoothly.

Coraline feverously licked, kissed, spanked, and sniffed Mel's bubble booty for what honestly felt like hours on in, and both the horny mother and daughter undoubtedly enjoyed each and every passing second of it all to their fullest extent, as well.

And down at the Andersen's residence in the middle of the night, Jill Andersen probably had this whole mooning challenge the easiest out of the three, even though Helen and Mel didn't struggle with anything at all here. While Riley was inside of her own bedroom just watching herself some television, the dirty blonde haired girl practically falling to sleep right now due to the absolute boredom at the moment, Jill soon suddenly walked inside of the somewhat small sized bedroom. Noticing her very attractive mother now, Riley just merely stared at the ponytailed woman instead of the TV, her own mother actually seeming much more interesting rather than yet another rerun episode of the "George Lopez" show. Not even saying anything to Riley at all, Jill soon turned her body around, calmly pulled down her really closefitting shorts and underwear, got down on all fours, and then shamelessly began to shake her big, round, now wobbling butt cheeks around like a pro dancer of some sort.

"Yeah! Mom's being a SLUT again!" immediately cheered Riley with joy, the gap tooth girl quickly jumping from off of her bed and running on over straight towards her own mother now. Riley instantly got down on both of her knees, placed her thin arms snuggly around of her mom's gloriously curved body, and then anxiously started to lick, tongue, kiss, sniff, and suck on Jill's anus extremely passionately.

"O-o-oooohhhhhhh... R-Rileeeey!" loudly moaned Jill in seriously deep pleasure, the glasses wearing woman then feeling Riley's small hand giving her left plump ass cheek two super sharp smacks right afterwards.

Both Jill and her daughter Riley moaned loudly during all of this, and it was no doubt certainly going to be a very long night for the both of them, too.

The following morning after those terribly steamy and really taboo type of events, the three sexy mothers were right back at the well-known coffee and breakfast restaurant again, all three of the conversing women currently sitting by the same round shaped table just like they all did yesterday.

"And then after all of that happening, Violet eventually fucked the shit out of me with a huge strap-on," Helen lowly said to both Mel and Jill, laughing about it afterwards.

"Oh, really?" then asked Mel, now folding her arms across of her beautifully busty looking chest. "Coraline and I just engaged in sixty-nine positions all night long. It was so amazing...! Well, it was until 'you know who' finally came back home from work and shit."

"Wait, did you even sleep last night?" then asked Helen, now looking fairly concerned for her female friend.

"No, I didn't fucking get the chance to sleep at all last night... you fucking fat ass having bitch," coldly answered back Mel, her face looking bothered now.

"Riley sure kept me very busy for a really long time and all, but we both eventually fell to sleep at least," were Jill's simple sounding words, the glasses wearing woman now sipping some of her hot and sweet tasting coffee.

"Well, good for you, Jill! Now, please, go fuck yourself..." humorously cursed Mel, the black haired woman many moments later gently leaning up against of Jill's right shoulder and quickly drifting off to sleep now.

"Uh... help me?" quietly chuckled out Jill with a warm smile on her face, now looking back over at Helen.

"Aw," softly spoke Mrs. Parr, the short haired brunette also smiling at the moment. "She is SO damn cute sometimes...!"

The End!

Um, well, thank you for reading, I guess! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	4. Raunchy Restaurant Rumble

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Four: Raunchy Restaurant Rumble)

After a very long day of amusement park riding, swimming, and even clothes shopping, Helen Parr and Violet Parr both decided to finally end their excitement-filled day with some delicious fast food. It was currently around 11:21 PM, and the moon was shining down brightly in the clear, star filled, nighttime sky. Helen Parr was wearing a close-fitting, white colored tank top along with a pair of super tight-fitting, black colored yoga pants, and Violet Parr was wearing a short, body-hugging, white skull patterned, black colored shirt along with a pair of tight, ripped up, dark blue colored jean shorts. Helen parked her car perfectly in one of the empty parking spaces, pulled out the keys, and then smiled at her depressed looking daughter before calmly speaking to her, "All right, let's eat, Vi! Nothing like some good, yet not so good for you, fast food can't fix."

Both Violet and Helen began to take off their seatbelts now. A few seconds later, Helen then opened up the car door before carefully stepping from out of the small vehicle. "Mom, you didn't even roll the windows up," groaned Violet, the teenaged girl still feeling somewhat upset about her amusement ride of choice unfortunately being out of commission for today.

"Oh, it'll be just fine, Violet. And besides, we more than likely shouldn't be here too long, anyway," simply explained the brunette woman, the curvy mother now smiling at her gothic daughter through the rolled down window as she patiently waited for her daughter to get out of the car. Violet gloomily stared at Helen for quite a little while, but the teen girl soon enough started to smile right back at her big hipped mother eventually. A brief moment later, Violet was finally out of the car, both the mother and her daughter now walking side by side of each other and over towards the restaurant. "So, what are you planning on getting here, Vi? You can have anything that you want, you hear? You know that I always hate seeing you so depressed and down about things, so please choose whatever it is that you really, really want to eat, okay?" spoke Helen, her voice sounding very relaxed, concerned, and so darn sweet.

Violet's heart wildly fluttered for a couple of seconds right after hearing her own mother speaking those very caring words to her like that. Violet always felt like the strong, and not to mention deviously sexual, bond that her and Helen both shared together like this was truly remarkable, and definitely irreplaceable. She wouldn't dare trade their special, yet very much taboo bond for anything at all, and neither would her own mother, as well. "Thanks, Mom..." Violet replied back with a smile on her cute face, the black haired girl also sounding a whole lot more happier now, too. "I'm not going to eat too much, though. Maybe a few fries and a large cup of some orange soda, but that's about it for me. Um, what are you getting here, by the way?"

"Probably just a medium sized chocolate milkshake," voiced Mrs. Parr with a slight laugh. "Milkshakes are just about the only thing that this shitty place even does right, anyway."

Violet then quickly reached one of her hands out and tightly grabbed onto Helen's right buttock, the teen girl's small hand now starting to happily shake around the much older woman's thick butt cheek in her own dainty palm like a pervert. "Is a milkshake really necessary, Mom?" jokingly asked Violet, the blue eyed teen's hand now beginning to lightly smack her brunette mother's big and amazingly soft feeling ass repetitively.

"Hey, I cannot deny my unwavering love for milkshakes, okay?!" playfully shouted Helen as she looked over at Violet, both the mother and the daughter loudly laughing right afterwards.

Now stopping her rather weak assault on her mother's stunningly round shaped butt, Violet soon began to strongly knead Helen's plump, clothed booty cheek before sensuously saying to her, "Oh, your thong is showing again, Mom...! A-and so is your ass crack, too!"

"Could you... be a dear and fix that up for me, Vi?" Helen then asked, the busty brunette already knowing what her teenaged daughter was about to do, and was also really hoping for it to happen.

Instead of fixing up the problem here, however, Violet knew what Helen really meant when she said those words to her like that, so the young girl reacted to the task at hand immediately. Within seconds, the raven haired teen then boldly pulled down the older woman's tight-fitting yoga pants even further down her own curvaceous looking hips, Violet afterwards even giving Helen a terribly rough feeling spank straight against the under curve of the now gasping woman's right huge ass cheek. "There! All better now!" giggled Violet in a seemingly sinister manner, her frisky hand now back to lovingly caressing and tightly squeezing on her chuckling mom's very big booty some more.

"Aw, thank you," laughed back Helen in response, now tenderly kissing the top of Violet's head for about a second or two.

When the two finally reached one of the doors to the fast food restaurant, the gothic looking girl quickly ran over towards the clear glass door before chivalrously pulling it open for her beautiful mother to walk on through. "Please, sexy ladies first," then expressed Violet with half lidded eyes as she politely gestured with her arm for her mother to proceed on ahead.

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest little thing!" gleefully said Helen as she then firmly pecked her daughter right on her cheek, the busty woman now simply continuing to walk passed of her teenaged daughter with an alluring looking sashay in each of her brisk steps.

Violet lightly bit her bottom lip before giving Helen a very hard slap straight in the middle of her thick ass, the young girl's super harsh spank easily making the smirking brunette's bubble booty deliciously jiggle around right afterwards. After crudely doing that to her own mom, the blue eyed teen soon began to follow close behind of the curvy woman. Soon enough, both the mother and her daughter were now standing side by side of one another and right in front of the restaurant's counter, the two also looking up at the brightly lit ordering menu that was high up above themselves.

"Well," spoke Mrs. Parr with a smile, now turning her head to the side and looking right over at Violet. Upon doing this, the short haired woman instantly noticed her young daughter intensely staring at her butt now, Violet's big and blue colored eyes looking so very lost at the moment. "Hey!" then uttered out Helen, suddenly catching Violet's attention and making the teen girl jump up a little bit with fright; Violet looked SO cute to her right now. "Eyes on the menu, not the ass," humorously said the superhero mother of three, quickly pecking her still startled looking daughter on the nose right afterwards.

"Y-yeah..." lowly voiced back Violet, the young teen now looking back up at the brightly shining menu. Before they could even finish browsing the food menu, a female employee eventually walked over towards the two.

"Hello there! And how may I help you two tonight?" kindly asked the really girly acting employee with an adorable looking smile on her face.

"Uh, yes, I would like... one large chocolate milkshake, please," properly answered back Mrs. Parr, the focused looking mother now digging around inside of her purse in search for her debit card.

"Is that all?" soon asked the capped girl after she finished punching everything into the computer/cash register.

Helen just nodded her head before retorting back to the female cutie, "Yes. Well, for me, that is." Now looking back at Violet once again, Helen then asked her daughter, "Okay, Vi, order up. What will it be?"

With her eyes now back forcefully staring at her sexy mother's round, juicy, soft, plump looking booty yet again, the long haired teen soon replied back with a really mellow sounding tone of voice, "I don't c-care...! Just get me anything..." And with that, Violet hurriedly got in back of the brunette, squatted down on her knees, slapped both of her small hands down hard onto both cheeks of Helen Parr's incredibly large sized ass, and then anxiously buried her cute looking face deep in-between of her own mom's clothed, warm feeling, fleshy, and perfectly big butt cheeks.

Taking her gothic daughter's rather sudden choice of action in a surprisingly calm-like manner here, the same actually going for the female employee as well, Helen just shook her head a little bit before saying to the capped girl behind of the counter, "U-uh...! Please, just get me two large fries along with that large chocolate shake, o-okay?"

"Sure thing! Coming right up!" merrily spoke back the employee girl as she then set everything up on the computer/cash register, Helen Parr afterwards paying for the food with her debit card moments later, as well.

Right when the happy acting girl walked away from them both to go and prepare their food, Helen slowly leaned herself over on top of the counter, pushed her huge ass back up against of her daughter's sniffing face slightly, and then turned her head around to look in back of herself and over at Violet now. "Violet, seriously?" then said Helen, the older woman feeling like it was totally impossible to not smile widely at this current moment right now. "I know it's late and all, but people are going to see us! And besides, I haven't even showered yet!" Mrs. Parr may have been trying to reason with her horny and teenaged daughter here, but the simple fact that she was still calmly shaking her fat ass against of Violet's snuffling face proved to say otherwise.

Slightly taking her youthful face away from the clothed crack of her own mother's juicy bottom now, Violet then firmly smacked Helen's left jiggling booty cheek before naughtily speaking back to the quietly moaning woman, "Fuck taking a shower, Mom! O-oh, you smell so good, anyway! It makes me just want to EAT YOU! A-and besides, doesn't the thought of being caught like this... excite you?"

"Well..." quietly uttered the somewhat worried looking mother, only to then suddenly feel Violet strongly spank her rounded butt once again, except four times straight this time around. "O-oh, my...! Well, maybe it does excite me just a little bit," then giggled out Helen, her soft rump getting slapped hard by Violet immediately afterwards.

After one more full minute of just sniffing and motorboating Helen's meaty, thick, and beautiful behind like a possessed ass maniac, Violet eventually pulled down her mother's tight yoga pants, pulled down her black colored thong, smacked Helen's left wobbly booty cheek rather sharply, strongly gripped onto both of the groaning woman's cushy feeling ass cheeks again, and then started to hungrily tongue-fuck her moaning mom's winking anus.

"F-fffff...! Oh, f-fuck, Vi!" quietly breathed out Helen, the short haired woman now closing her eyes and smirking very proudly as her naughty daughter passionately continued to shamelessly, and also publically, eat out her asshole like a pro.

Moments later, however, a woman and her two young children eventually did walk inside of the restaurant, and they all quickly noticed the extremely perverse act of foul taboo activity presented right out in the open at the moment. The mother of the two children looked absolutely shocked, the young daughter looked really confused, and the young son just looked very happy for some reason.

"Mommy, LOOK! That girl is licking that lady's butt!" loudly spoke the little boy, laughing and staring at both Helen and Violet in such curious awe.

"And she has a really, really big looking butt, too," bashfully murmured the young girl, her wide eyes also staring straight at the horny mother and daughter duo in sheer wonderment and pure fascination.

"This is going straight to my Facebook account for sure," then said the very irresponsible behaving mother, the short woman quickly pulling out her iPhone and immediately recording all of the lewd action with a smile on her face.

Soon enough, the two curious kids even stepped closer over towards both Violet and Helen just to get a much better view of things. Though Helen and Violet both knew that they had an on looking audience now, that simply did not stop the two forbidden lovers from expressing themselves in public like this.

"Tonight is going to be a very long night..." happily moaned Mrs. Parr, the brunette woman merely continuing to feel her devious daughter lick, tongue, kiss, sniff, and suck on her butthole as if Violet was truly releasing all of her inner feelings of hunger straight to Helen's own big butt instead of their still preparing fast food.

Their small order of food came rather late, by the way.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	5. Devious And Drowsy Fun

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Five: Devious And Drowsy Fun)

It was a really gloomy, hot, rainy morning today, and Coraline was feeling extremely bored as of right now. It was currently around 10:02 AM, and the weather had to be at least around eighty-two degrees or so. Watching air cable, drawing, doing random summersaults for no reason at all, these were only some of the many things that Coraline forcefully occupied herself with, but time only continued to move even more slowly for the irritated, young girl. Coraline's father, Charlie, was out drinking at some bar around this time, and Coraline's mother, Mel, was sadly still upstairs and sleeping inside of the master bedroom right now. Instead of continuing to bore herself to death with absolute petty and silly things just for her own childish amusement, the blue haired girl soon thought of doing something that not only made her smile like a perverted creep, but it also made the young girl's heart flutter around quite wildly, as well.

The mischievous girl decided that she would check up on her sleeping mother, but there was no telling what else Coraline had in mind. Well, maybe not exactly. In fact, it should be quite obvious, really. "I wonder if she's still sleeping or not," spoke Coraline to herself as she slowly walked up the staircase. "I have a feeling that she was up on her laptop all fucking night again..."

About a minute later, the young bluenette was now standing in front of her parents' bedroom door, except this time only her mom was inside of the room right now. When Coraline grabbed hold of the doorknob and gave it a slight twist of the wrist, she then happily discovered that the door was actually not locked again; Mel never locked the bedroom door, apparently. Coraline ever so slowly opened up the door, quietly stepped inside of the room, and then very lightly closed the door behind of herself.

When the young, blue haired girl looked over at her usually stressed-out mom lying down asleep, the lovely sight before her eyes honestly made the horny troublemaker laugh quite noisily. She saw Mel lying down almost completely on her stomach, the black haired woman also snoring rather loudly, which was actually nothing new at all. Coraline's not so innocent eyes were now directly glued on Mel's huge, pajama clad, round, gorgeous ass at the moment, the young girl naughtily licking her own lips as she then started to stealthily tiptoe over towards her snoring, vulnerable mother.

Mel was wearing an unbuttoned, long lengthen, grey colored pajama shirt along with a pair of somewhat tight-fitting, grey colored pajama pants. As for Coraline, she just had on a very short, loose-fitting, purple colored shirt along with a pair of very shortly lengthened, rather loose-fitting, and purple colored shorts to match. After one long and agonizing minute of creeping later, Coraline soon enough lied herself down onto the firm feeling mattress of the large sized bed, the young girl now lying down completely flat on her stomach while smiling rather silly looking at the moment.

"Hmm, hmm! SO BIG...!" loudly whispered Coraline, the naughty girl wasting no time at all as she soon started to tightly squeeze on both of Mel's huge, beyond soft feeling ass cheeks with her own small hands. After about two more minutes of just feeling up her own sleeping mother's fat, round booty with a sly looking smile on her face, the frisky bluenette soon decided to take things a step further by then suddenly shoving her very cute face right into the clothed crack of the snoring woman's really big butt. "Mm, nom, nom, nom, nom!" deeply breathed out the young daughter as she strongly sniffed in her snoring mother's lovely scent, the girl also continuously shaking her head back and forth right in-between of Mel's butt crack, as well.

Coraline soon grabbed herself two handfuls of Mel's perfectly meaty ass cheeks, the horny daughter simply shaking said fleshy bum cheeks up against of her own face as she continued to shamelessly sniff, squeeze, and lightly spank Mel's soft, large bottom with absolute glee. Mel has always been quite a very heavy sleeper, but soon as Coraline started to get a little bit too excited with her own butt worshiping actions here, that was when Mel finally began to slowly stir herself awake now. Soon as she heard Mel stop snoring so loudly, Coraline then instantly knew that her groggy mother was actually awake now.

The groaning mother was about to turn her body around, but the blue haired daughter reacted too fast and stopped the tired woman from doing that. When Mel attempted to lazily roll herself over, she immediately felt somebody's arms tightly grabbing hold of her sexily curved sides, and also someone's face crazily rubbing in-between of her clothed, thick ass cheeks, as well. Thinking it was Charlie at first, Mel quickly lifted her head up and looked in back of herself with an extremely angry looking expression on her face.

However, soon as she realized that it was actually her own young daughter basically molesting her in her sleep like this, Mel calmed herself down ever so quickly, smiled rather tiredly, and then gently rested her head back down onto the comfy pillow below. "Coraline... what the fuck are you doing?" asked Mel with a smirk on her face, the much older woman's voice sounding really half-asleep and pretty darn raspy at the moment.

Sniffing her mom's very soft ass the hardest that she possibly could now, Coraline soon slowly pulled her head away from Mel's huge booty, the young girl now starting to aggressively shake both of her mother's big butt cheeks in her hands once again. "Playing with your big butt," nonchalantly giggled back Coraline as she then forcefully pulled down Mel's rather tight pajama pants, the groggy woman's fat, soft ass cheeks now jiggling free from its plushy confines; Mel was not wearing any panties underneath of her pants, which honestly sort of surprised Coraline a little bit. "Mm, jiggle-jiggle!" then laughed out the smirking daughter before giving her mother's right buttock a playful bite, the blue haired girl also firmly slapping the older woman's left butt cheek right afterwards. "Look at this bare, big, beautiful booty...!" Coraline soon said rather quietly, her face looking in awe and her hands yet again shaking around Mel's bubbly ass cheeks with such lustful vigor.

"Stop playing with my ass, already..." sleepily groaned back Mel, the very tired woman now closing her eyes back shut as she 'tried' to go back to sleep again.

Not even caring in the slightest about what Mel just told her, Coraline strongly spread apart both of her mother's fat ass cheeks, jiggled around the half-asleep woman's heavenly soft feeling bum flesh in her small hands yet again, shoved her adorable face straight in-between of Mel's beautifully juicy booty, and then perversely began to hungrily lick her groaning mom's winking asshole like some sort of tasty ice-cream. As this continued on, Coraline's taboo urges were merely only encouraged by Mel's constant and very tired sounding moans of sexual pleasure. This wasn't the only time when Coraline did something naughty like this to her mom when she was trying to sleep, or was asleep. In fact, the young girl did this quite a whole lot, actually. Mel always loved it, though. She loved it probably a little bit too much, honestly.

Now giving her really groggy mother's huge butt yet another sharp smack with her left hand, Coraline giggled somewhat loudly before speaking to the smirking, black haired woman, "Stick your fat, thick booty up in the air for me, Mom...! C-come on, Mom, lift it up for me! I want to hump your butt now! I want to FUCK this fat ass of yours, Mommy!" Still feeling very tired at the moment, Mel Jones soon slowly lifted her round rear-end up into the air, the drowsy mother continuously moaning really lowly as she simply continued to feel her perverted daughter still playing around with her juicy, bare ass. "Oh, fuck yeah...!" softly groaned out the young daughter, the horny bluenette now eagerly tongue-fucking, licking, kissing, sucking, and sniffing her curvy, sexy mother's winking anus like a complete pervert once again.

After fourteen more minutes later of just worshipping her smiling mother's huge bottom, the horny bluenette was now starting to anxiously hump Mel's huge butt, Coraline sometimes even pounding her pelvis firmly up against of her mom's amazingly thick ass in a quick, rapid session. Coraline was basically just fucking Mel hard without a dick... so, yeah. Whatever. "Do you want me to stop now, Mom?" soon giggled Coraline, afterwards biting her bottom lip hardly as she stared straight down at both of Mel's big, meaty booty cheeks beautifully ripple and jiggle around as she joyfully continued to hump the moaning woman like a rabbit.

"F-fuck no...!" groaned back Mel, the black haired woman also lazily pushing back her fat ass against of her own perverted daughter's quick moving pelvis, and sometimes even perfectly matching up along with Coraline's really frantic looking pelvic thrusts somehow.

"Yeah... t-that's just what I thought you'd say!" playfully laughed back Coraline, the humping girl strongly smacking Mel's wobbly ass right after saying those words.

This continued on for the longest of times, and Coraline's previous feelings of boredom more than definitely disappeared ages ago. Charlie Jones also got beaten up by Captain Falcon at a bar, by the way.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	6. Naughty Nocturnal Nights

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Six: Naughty Nocturnal Nights)

It was nighttime and around 9:54 PM, the outside weather being slightly more on the chilly side of things, mind you. Inside of the Andersen family's household at the moment was both Jill and Riley, and the two girls were certainly keeping each other company, I must say. Riley was naked, breathing hard, smiling, sitting down on top of the sofa, and she was also wearing a strap-on around of her tiny waist, the sex toy being about nine inches long in length and two inches thick in width. Jill was also naked, breathing hard, smiling, and was currently bouncing herself down hard onto her own twelve year old daughter's lap like a genuine slut; Riley was deeply penetrating Jill's super wet womanhood, by the way.

Riley had her right arm crossed over her left while tightly grasping hold of Jill's right huge buttock, and the young girl's left arm simply traveled high up her panting mother's rather sweaty feeling back, the gap-toothed girl's left hand just firmly grabbing the back of Jill's neck as she anxiously bucked her trim hips upwards and strongly against of her cursing mom's deliciously soaked pussy. Jill Andersen had quite a few regretful thoughts about buying this strap-on for Riley to use on her in the first place, giving the fact that her adorable daughter seemed to REALLY LOVE humping her plump butt a whole lot whenever she got the chance to actually do so, but those negative thoughts of Jill's were now suddenly gone with the wind itself.

"F-fuck, Mommy!" happily yelled Riley, the young blonde now opening up her blue colored eyes, but only halfway. After smacking Jill's left and right ass cheek ten times straight in a row, the sexually excited daughter soon blurted out, "FUCK! Y-you're so b-b-beautiful, M-Mom! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck!"

Just recently, Mrs. Andersen told her daughter that she could swear as much as she wanted to now, and Riley clearly took up that offer of hers with flying colors. Riley had a serious spanking, humping, and swearing fetish of sorts, and it most certainly showed a lot of the time. "Such a dirty little m-mouth you have there," laughed Jill with a smile, the ponytailed woman's glasses nearly falling off as she steadily continued to wildly slam herself down onto her panting daughter's huge strap-on.

"S-shit...! OH, FUCK!" were Riley's foul choice of words before she began to strongly suck on her mother's right nipple, and not to mention the young girl's left hand sharply slapping Jill's rounded, jiggling butt seventeen times consecutively as her hip thrusting speed, and her hip thrusting power, continued to gradually increase somehow.

"SO C-CLOSE! O-oh, Riley! F-fuck Mommy h-harder, sweetie! Harder! P-please!" passionately screamed out Jill with her eyes closed shut, the brunette woman lightly throwing her head back as Riley then quickly followed through with her moaning mother's pleading demands.

Even though Riley was deeply penetrating Jill with a strap-on, a mighty large strap-on I must say, the young girl still felt as though she was about to strongly orgasm herself, which was indeed the case here. Riley stopped sucking on Jill's right hardened nipple, grinded her white colored and gapped teeth together, spanked the ponytailed woman's left big booty cheek painfully hard, and then ever so strongly wrapped both of her own arms around of her smiling mom's sexily curvaceous hips, Riley now practically bear hugging her squealing mother now.

Mrs. Andersen was truly, truly blown away by Riley's sexual prowess during all of this. The young girl was so hyper, so anxious, so forward, so rough, and just so damn enthusiastic about everything. Jill didn't want to really believe it, but sex with her own daughter actually felt much more satisfying than sex with her own husband. In fact, sadly enough, Bill completely sucked when compared to Riley. Well, at least in Jill's humble and very much honest opinion. Gee, how pathetic.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" repeated Riley with each and every savage thrust of her hips, the blue eyed girl occasionally slapping her yelping mother's perfectly soft feeling ass as she also continued to tightly squeeze the woman's beautifully curvy body as if Jill was some sort of giant teddy bear or something. The mother and daughter were both so gosh dang loud at the moment that random people who were just casually walking passed by of the house could actually hear them both crazily going at it. However, nobody exactly knew that was truly the case, though. Wow, what idiots, right? I know, I know.

"R-RILEEEY!" moaned Jill.

"OH, FFFFUCK!" groaned Riley.

Then suddenly, both Jill and her young daughter Riley dramatically reached their very own soul shuddering orgasms, the two sweaty females not moving an inch as they now both desperately tried to catch their own breath back. After two whole minutes of hard breathing later, both Riley and Jill then soon started to passionately kiss one another, their wet tongues smoothly rolling, dancing, and gliding against of each other's in such sensual looking elegance and style.

After their thirty minute long make out session was finally over with, the glasses wearing woman then looked deeply into her cute daughter's big and blue colored eyes before softly speaking to her, "That's my girl...!"

"Uh, M-Mom?" timidly uttered out the young daughter, the girl now blushing a little bit all of the sudden.

"Yes, Riley?" then asked Jill, the brunette mother now looking quite concerned for her young daughter.

While looking Jill straight in her brown colored eyes, Riley put on an intensely serious seeming expression on her adorable face before forwardly saying to her mother, "Mom, I... r-really, really, REALLY want to fuck you a-again. C-can I? Pretty please?"

After giggling rather quietly sounding, and also giving Riley a very quick peck on her soft and wet feeling lips, Jill soon calmly replied back to the young girl, "Riley, you can fuck me any time that you want. So... are you ready for round two, then?"

"Yep! Bend over now, you bitch," happily voiced back Riley, the dirty blonde haired girl afterwards firmly slapping her smirking mom's shapely, juicy, tight, and super soft feeling butt with her right hand.

It was certainly going to be a very, very long night for both Jill and Riley. As for Bill, though? Well, he was just out creepily cosplaying as Tinker Bell... and he also got severely beaten up by Iori Yagami, as well.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	7. Twisty, Tiredly, Tactical Togetherness Time

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Seven: Twisty, Tiredly, Tactical Togetherness Time)

Inside of the Jones' family household tonight was Mel, Coraline, Jill, Riley, Helen, and also Violet. Mel's husband, Charlie Jones, was currently not home tonight. In fact, he was in the hospital at the moment. Happening inside of the gloomy household, however, was a certain game taking place between all of the females that resided inside of the home. What IS the game, you ask? It was Twister. It was a silly game of Twister. But, of course, it was no ordinary game of Twister at all. The only ones participating in the game was Helen Parr, Mel Jones, and also Jill Andersen. It was basically "mom vs. mom" happening here.

As for the three beautiful mother's young daughters here, they were all just standing around watching the three sexy women twisting and stumbling all over one another. Well, the three youthful girls also deeply kissed each other's mothers on their mouth, perversely groped their huge breasts, and also not to mention crudely spanked the much older women straight on their big, soft, round, jiggling asses as well, but... that's certainly not surprising at all. Each of the sexily curvaceous mothers were topless, but they were indeed wearing matching black colored yoga pants, as well. And as for their devious daughters, all three of the young girls were completely naked, but they were also equipped with huge, grey colored strap-on toys strapped tightly around each of their cutely trim looking waists.

"Okay, Mom, left hand on yellow! Think you can handle it?" giggled Coraline with a smug looking smirk on her face, the blue haired girl already knowing her mother's exact answer to her question.

"I'm h-having a hard time fucking moving here!" replied back Mel with slight anger in her voice, the busty woman's facial expression seeming rather irritated like always. "Helen's FAT ASS is right in my fucking face! And Jill's just about fucking humping me here! You fucking nerdy looking bitch!"

"Ha, ha! Fuck you, bitch. Kiss my ass," laughed back Jill, the lovely brunette trying her very best to keep her balance steady and at perfect ease right now.

"Aw, what's wrong? You don't like my big booty pressing against of your face, Mel?" naughtily teased Helen with a sly smile, and then afterwards beginning to lightly shake her meaty ass gently up against of Mel's blushing face.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly, Helen..." was Mel's reply to Mrs. Parr, the black haired woman then quickly shaking her head right in-between the clothed crack of the superhero woman's really soft and very fat bottom before slowly moving her head back away ever so slightly.

"Mm! O-oh, that was so naughty of you, Mel!" seductively laughed out Helen, now biting her bottom lip a little bit as she then stopped shaking around her heart shaped, tight feeling, bubble butt.

"FUCK! Come on already, you fat ass bitch!" suddenly yelled Violet with a serious look on her face, the teenaged girl roughly smacking Mel's right plump booty cheek as she loudly shouted out those words of hers. "You have five seconds left to make your damn move, so fucking get to it!"

"Mother FUCK you, you little whore!" instantly hollered back Mrs. Jones, and seconds later now carefully starting to move her left hand over towards the nearby yellow spot on the plastic mat. Unfortunately for her, however, Mel failed to properly reach her hand over towards her yellow colored destination, thus resulting with her brutal punishment that was soon to come. "Aw, shit!" angrily yelled Mel, and then suddenly feeling her own juicy looking butt getting harshly spanked by Violet's hand once again. "Ouch! That hurt, dammit!"

"Yeah, like I even give a shit," simply retorted back the gothic looking girl as she then quickly yanked down Mel's tight-fitting yoga pants, Violet now clearly exposing the black haired woman's bare, thick, and wonderfully fat ass for all to see. "Riley, get her!"

"Oh, YES! With pleasure!" happily giggled out Riley, the blue eyed girl then immediately getting down on both of her knees and right behind of Mel's sexily curvy body before grabbing herself two firm handfuls of the frustrated looking woman's soft, warm, thick ass meat. And without even hesitating at all, Riley then quickly began to lick, kiss, sniff, and suck all over on the now loudly moaning Mel's winking anus, plump butt cheeks, and also her very wet feeling womanhood, too.

Mrs. Andersen giggled quietly before teasingly speaking to her gap toothed daughter, "You like Mrs. Jones' booty a whole lot, don't you, Riley?"

"Mm, hmm!" joyfully answered back Riley with her cute face still deep in-between the crack of Mel's plush soft ass, and seconds later then slowly pulling her head back away from the groaning woman's huge bottom before slapping her left and right buttock two times with brute force. "I love big butts! I fucking love them so much! Oh, my FUCK!" soon loudly voiced out Riley with a super bright looking smile, the young girl now reaching one of her hands over as she then harshly slapped Helen right across of her huge, now jiggling booty.

"Oh!" cutely yelped Helen Parr, the curvy woman laughing with pleasure immediately afterwards. "Your daughter sure loves to swear, Jill. Ever since you let her do it, she's been practically addicted to it, I see. It's pretty cute, though," then spoke Helen with a sexy looking smirk, and her fat ass receiving yet another very rough feeling spank straight from Riley Andersen merely two seconds later.

"I'm used to her way of talking, already! And besides, swearing is fun! Well, at least to me it is," expressed Coraline, the blue haired girl sweetly giving Riley a quick kiss on her cheek right after speaking those words.

"Fuck yeah it is! It's super fun!" happily agreed the girl with gapped teeth, Riley three seconds later now standing up on her feet in a squatting position, tightly grabbed a hold of Mel's really broad looking hips, positioned her large strap-on phallus just right, and then quickly shoved herself deep inside of the black haired woman's extremely wet feeling womanhood with such very, very blunt force.

"Aw, s-shit!" soon moaned Mel in a deeper tone of voice, the now smiling mother simply closing her eyes shut tightly while resting her head gently against of Helen Parr's flawlessly round shaped bottom. "Such a h-huge cock inside o-of me...! Fuck! I love it! F-fuck me, you little shit!"

"For fuck's sake, Mom!" good-humoredly yelled out Coraline, the blue haired girl then nonchalantly giving Violet's rather plump looking ass a nice and firm feeling squeeze with her right hand for about a second or two. "This is, like... the fourth fucking time that you messed up like this! Either YOU are really getting out of shape, or YOU just honestly want to keep on getting fucked like this!" then spoke Coraline with a laugh, her hands now beginning to perversely grope and squeeze on Mrs. Andersen's bare, big, and very healthy looking breasts.

"She just likes it!" giggled Riley as she happily continued to quickly move her trim hips back and forth at lightning speed, the horny and young girl merely just fucking Mel's brains out here. "Just look at this fat booty jiggle around s-so...! FUCK!" then tiredly breathed out Riley while looking straight down at the much older woman's beautifully rounded butt, her left hand roughly giving Mrs. Jones' big, wobbling ass a sharp and sideways spank before somehow quickening her extremely wild looking pace even more.

"My daughter is fucking the shit out of you, isn't she, Mel?" slyly asked Jill with half lidded eyes and a smirk, her nipples hardening up even more now not just because of watching Riley crazily fucking Mel's wet pussy super hardly like a man, but also because of Coraline's small hands still anxiously touching all over on her own well-endowed bosoms, as well.

"She sure is, I see!" sexily tittered Helen as she looked in back of herself and over at both Mel and Riley now. "I don't think that Mel can even answer you back at the moment, though, Jill. She's getting railed WAY too hard! I mean, just listen to those sounds...!"

Trying, but seriously not even really wanting to, to continue on with this game of Twister here, Violet soon spoke out to her own mother, "Okay, Mom, right foot on green. U-uh, get on with it!"

Looking over her shoulder and right into Violet's own beautiful and blue colored eyes now, Helen then gave her huge booty a quick little shake before seductively speaking to her wide-eyed daughter, "How about a grey colored, large sized, prosthetic dick deep inside of my asshole instead, huh? It sure sounds a lot better to me, Vi..."

After staring at her mother for at least five seconds straight, Violet soon hurriedly rushed behind of Helen's perfect body, got down on her knees, uncaringly pushed Mel's head from off of the woman's thick ass, pulled down her mom's really tight-fitting yoga pants, licked the giggling brunette's anus for about a minute, firmly grabbed onto both sides of Helen's womanly hips, positioned herself just right, and then enthusiastically started to fuck Mrs. Parr's very big butt as if her own life depended on it.

"Mm, g-get it, Vi! Fuck me...! Oh, yeah!" lovingly groaned Helen with a bright smile on her face, both her and Mel's large breasts, and also their fat ass cheeks, moving all around as they were both merely forced to endure all of this rough, passionate, and stunningly wild treatment from the two much younger girls here.

With the ever so loud sounds of sexual moaning, constant curse words, butts getting spanked hard, and also pelvis against ass cheek collision of course, all of this combined was easily enough to make Coraline look right down at the smiling Jill Andersen before casually saying to the ponytailed woman, "Well... take off those tight pants and bend the fuck over already, bitch! I'm going to FUCK that fat ass of yours again, so turn over!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your wish is my command, little lady," calmly replied back Jill, and afterwards simply doing what she was just told to do.

The super intense game of Twister was never finished, by the way.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	8. Aimless Amusement At The Park

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Eight: Aimless Amusement At The Park)

The season of Summer was very close to its end now, and what better way was there to properly see Summer off by going to an amusement park, right? Well, that is exactly what Helen Parr, Mel Jones, and also Jill Andersen all decided to do together along with their young daughters this very day. Their husbands were about to tag along with them all, but each of the men decided not to go soon enough, which actually was really great because none of the women, or girls, wanted the guys to bother them today, anyway.

The amusement park that they all decided to go to was called "Daft Heights", and it was strictly given that name because most of the rides here were dangerously high in the air, extremely fast moving, and honestly just plain illegal seeming at times. Nevertheless, this buck wild amusement park IS very popular and successful, though. The sky was partly cloudy, the weather was pretty darn hot, and the all female group has been here at this extremely crowed amusement park for almost an hour now. Helen, Mel, and Jill were all dressed rather slutty looking today, as usual.

Mrs. Parr was wearing a red colored sports top that easily exposed most of her delicious looking cleavage, wore plain looking beige sandals, and she also had on a pair of very tight-fitting, butt crack exposing, black colored leggings with a scarlet colored micro thong underneath of the tight legwear, as well.

Mrs. Jones was wearing a white colored sports top that barely even covered up her healthy breasts, wore somewhat fancy looking flip-flops, and she also had on a pair of really tight-fitting, ass crack exposing, slightly see-through, grey colored yoga pants with a dark purple colored thong underneath of the body-hugging legwear, as well.

Mrs. Andersen was wearing a green colored sports top that slightly covered up her busty cleavage, wore plain looking shoes along with a pair of socks, and she also had on a pair of tight-fitting, full bum crack exposing, red colored booty shorts that just shamelessly let everything hang out for all to see; Jill was not wearing any underwear on underneath of the tight shorts, too.

Each of the mothers decided to all dress kind of similarly today, as you can see. The three discussed these matters over a three-way phone call conversation just a few hours ago, actually.

As for what their own daughters were wearing, you ask? Or you didn't ask? I don't know, or care. Violet was wearing a close-fitting, black skull printed, pink colored tank top, wore rather girly looking sneakers with a pair of ankle socks, and she also had on a pair of tight, blue colored jeans. Coraline was wearing a close-fitting, black colored shirt, wore black colored sandals, and she also had on a pair of tight, grey colored jeans. And lastly, Riley was wearing a rather loose-fitting, yellow colored shirt, wore bland looking flip-flops, and she also had on a pair of tight, white colored jeans.

The simple reason why each of the young girls decided to all wear their jeans today was to successfully cover-up the bulge that their large sized strap-on toys would otherwise give them. This whole "public sex" thing was all Violet's dirty idea to begin with, but both Riley and Coraline also really wanted to join in on the fun with her, too. Helen, Mel, and Jill all knew about their daughter's hidden from the public strap-on toys, but they also were all in on the terribly perverted idea from the start. Violet's foul idea was actually yet another conversation that the three horny mothers had right over the phone merely hours ago, as well.

After riding the amusement park's most dangerous and most fastest rollercoaster that it even had to offer, the group of six soon enough suddenly found themselves all standing in front of a long row of mirrors. Of course, these were not just ordinary mirrors, mind you. They were the kind of mirrors that made your reflection seem all warped, weird, silly, and just downright deformed looking. There were fourteen mirrors in total.

"Aw, fuck! I always hated these fucking things!" crudely spoke Mel with her daughter standing right next to herself. "You just HAD to make me stand here, didn't you?" then asked the black haired woman, her face looking disgusted at the moment.

"Oh, lighten up, Mom. I mean, just look at how ugly our reflections look right now! It's so funny! Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" happily laughed out Coraline, the young girl soon beginning to do a very stupid looking dance just for the heck of it.

"I actually think that I still look fairly attractive even in a much more shorter, fatter, and literally twisted looking body. Ha, ha. Hmm, I suppose my hips could look a little less... mutated, though," playfully said Helen as she posed many different poses in the morph mirror.

"I'll say! You're still fucking HOT to me, Mom!" then chuckled Violet as she stood right beside of her curvy mother, one of her small hands soon firmly palming one of Helen's thick, juicy butt cheeks with a very loud sounding slap, and afterwards even starting to strongly squeeze on the smirking woman's warm, rounded, soft feeling buttock with such utter pleasure.

"I really do wonder what everybody else looks like, too. So many other people are here with us all right now, you know?" were Jill's simple sounding words, the glasses wearing woman now quietly giggling to herself as she continued to look over at the tall, morph mirror.

"They probably just look as weird looking as us, I'd imagine. H-hey! My head looks even bigger now, too! N-no fair!" expressed Riley with a frown on her cute face, the gap tooth girl not knowing to either laugh at herself or feel angry about her morphed reflection right now.

With a certain gleam in her blue colored eyes now, Violet Parr laughed rather devious sounding before naughtily suggesting to her own skimpily dressed mother, "You know what, Mom? I seriously think that you should moon yourself. Come on, please? Pretty, pretty please? Nobody should mind it!"

"Well, I'm more than sure that people would most definitely mind me flashing myself in public like that, Vi. However, for you, I'll just say fuck it and live my life with some risky chances, alright?" sensuously uttered back the brunette haired superhero, Helen now facing backwards, putting her thick legs close together, and then quickly yanking her really tight leggings, and micro thong, straight down and below both of her own fat booty cheeks, said big butt cheeks jiggling so damn sexily as she did so. "There we go. Say, how's this, Vi? Is it good enough for you?" teasingly asked Helen as she placed her hands onto her knees and leaned herself over a little bit, the short haired woman also biting her bottom lip ever so slightly as she now started to beautifully shake around both of her huge, round ass cheeks like a dirty little whore.

"Perfect...!" instantly replied back the gothic looking teen, Violet eventually using both of her two frisky hands to start continuously spanking, squeezing, and shaking around her own sexy mother's bubbled, plump, plush, and nicely taut feeling butt cheeks like an open, shameless pervert. "This is totally p-perfect, Mom...! S-so fucking perfect, I swear to you!"

After watching what was happening between both Helen and Violet for only a few seconds, Mel then decided that she, too, wanted to do the same. Besides, the black haired woman flat-out knew that her own foul minded daughter would absolutely love it, anyway. "I don't know what the actual fuck that you're doing over there, Helen, but I like it!" loudly said Mrs. Jones, the shapely mother also turning herself around now, putting her juicy looking legs close together, and then slowly pulling down her tight yoga pants, and thong, right down below both of her own two large, wobbly, meaty ass cheeks.

"Whoa now, bitch!" giggled the blue haired girl with a smile on her face, basically imitating Violet now as she soon began to grope, slap, and jiggle around her beautiful mother's big, thick booty cheeks with both of her own two small hands. "Have you no shame, Mom? Ha, ha, ha! Aw, I'm glad that you don't, though. Shake that big booty, Mom! Shake it like you mean it, woman!" then spoke Coraline, smacking Mel's left plump buttock super aggressively before sensuously rubbing the moaning woman's large, dreamily soft feeling rump some more.

And easily following suit along with her two really close friends now, Jill Andersen herself eventually turned her back towards the tall looking mirror, placed both of her sexy legs close together, and then naughtily pulled her tight booty shorts straight down below both of her own two succulent, ample, and finely shaped ass cheeks with a sexy shake of the hips. "Damn, my reflection still looks pretty weird..." lowly chuckled Jill, and then immediately feeling one of Riley's soft hands firmly smacking her right on the ass at least five times straight. "Oh, my! Geez, that actually kind of hurt, Riley. Ha, ha."

"H-holy fuck...!" happily breathed out Riley, her mouth wide open in amazement, and her hands now anxiously touching her beautiful mother's shapely, big bottom all over. "Fuck, you're so fucking h-hot, Mommy! Holy fucking shit!" then proudly cursed the young girl, Riley's dirty language, and not to mention all of the sudden attention from the strangers, only turning Jill on even more than usual.

Soon enough, each of the young daughters quickly dropped down to their knees, and then excitedly began to worship their own sexy mother's plump behind with their wet mouths. The three frisky girls licked, sniffed, kissed, sucked, you name it. Basically, they were all very hungry, and eating their mother's thick ass out was now their own decided choice for food at the moment. Many of the random strangers and innocent bystanders standing around them all were already beginning to pay the female group of six a whole lot of attention now, but neither one of the girls actually even cared about the dreaded attention that they were all getting here. In fact, they each sort of welcomed it in their own little way, quite honestly.

The many people who were watching the horny group ranged from grown adults, old people, young children, multiple families, single mothers, creepers, lone bystanders in general, and probably more than even those just mentioned here. Some people looked shocked, some people seemed to really enjoy the very much taboo view, some people were laughing, some people looked disgusted, many people quickly started to record all of the perverse action with their phones, and some people actually even began to cheer them on for their foul actions.

This public flashing event lasted for at least five minutes straight, and even though some people did in fact seem rather upset about this immoral situation here, nobody dared to even walk over to the mooning women and yell something at them. Heck, nobody tried to call for security, either. Perhaps deep down within themselves, these 'upset' people actually really liked what was happening right now. Most of the children sure did, given the fact that some of them were laughing about it all, before sooner or later just shutting up and gazing at the scene in pure awe in some sort of way. My, what horrible parents they all must have, am I right? Geez.

Now beginning to walk away from the morph mirrors, and actually not even bothering to pull back up her own leggings at the moment, Helen soon started to stroll away from the on-looking crowd, the brunette woman's huge, perfect looking, fat booty cheeks sexily jiggling left and right as she fearlessly ventured on forward. "All right, let's carry on now, girls. There are still many more things to see before we leave here, you know? Let's hurry," said Mrs. Parr with a smile on her face, unintentionally sashaying as she walked.

While following close right behind of her mother, Violet then harshly spanked Helen straight on her thick, wobbling butt before she gladly spoke back to the woman, "Mm, fuck! There's only one thing that I feel like seeing, Mom, and I sure do like seeing it! And also touching it, licking it, sniffing it, kissing it, fucking it, humping it, slapping it...! I'm sure that you get my point by now, though, huh?"

"Yes," answered back Helen, now feeling her teenaged daughter hugging her from behind as they both continued to walk away together. "All I have to do is think about what you did to me this morning to easily remind myself about just how much that you love being a pervert to me, Vi. I'm just glad that your father had no idea that you were actually on the bed right there with me, sweetie."

"Yeah, and I was humping this big booty of yours silly, now wasn't I?" then giggled back the gothic girl, afterwards gently kissing her mother right behind of her own neck before starting to strongly sniff in the shapely brunette's very amazing smelling scent over and over again.

"Fuck, they're getting away! Let's follow them, already! This fucking crowd is starting to piss me off, anyway...!" angrily voiced Mel as she, too, didn't bother to pull back up her own super tight yoga pants to make herself look back slightly decent for the general public.

As the black haired, angry looking, and stunningly curvaceous woman started to walk away from the morph mirrors herself now, she soon heard Coraline then shout out to her, "Please, lead the way for me, bitch!" After rudely saying that to Mel, the blue haired girl tightly grabbed onto her mother's very wide hips, closed her eyes, backed away a few steps to properly distance themselves, and then firmly planted her adorable face straight against the crack of her mom's big, jiggling, soft, juicy looking butt as they both merely continued to walk on forward. While walking away like this, Mel did in fact feel Coraline constantly sniffing, kissing, licking, and also motorboating her huge ass like a total pervert. However, Mrs. Jones enjoyed every single second of it all. She always did, quite frankly.

"Better not fall behind, right?" calmly said Jill, the ponytailed woman now following behind of everyone else as she, too, walked away from the morph mirrors with her fat, tight ass hanging out for all to see.

"Fuck...! Fuck, fuck, fucking, shit load of fuck! There is s-such a big, round fucking ass before me! FUCK!" happily cussed Riley as she followed right behind of Jill, the all to happy to swear young girl simply just spanking her own mother's jiggling ass cheeks nonstop as they both continued their simple trek forward together.

Many hours later, the naughty group of six have engaged in many more publically foul activities together. For instance, the mothers ardently made out with each of their own daughters while waiting in line for a ride. Helen, Mel, and Jill all leaned right over a rail with their pants down low as each of their daughters crazily licked, rimmed, tongued, and sucked their assholes dry like sexual maniacs. Each of the three mothers laid themselves right over on top of their own daughter's lap as they then roughly received an 'over the knee spanking' that actually lasted for almost an hour itself; Violet, Coraline, and Riley were sitting down on top of metallic benches when they were brutally spanking their own mother's fat, jiggling, and occasionally bare asses, mind you. Events like those, and many other wild things, happened all throughout the rest of their day. Strangely enough, though, none of them ever got in trouble for anything. Sure, they were all stared at, recorded a lot, and sometimes even cheered on by many random strangers, but nobody honestly ever yelled at them in anger or anything like that at all. My, how weird.

With the busy amusement park soon going to close in about one more hour or so, the all female crew decided to finally end things off by... well, fucking near the Ferris Wheel, apparently. Right near the start of the line by the brightly lit up Ferris Wheel, each of the mature women were simply down on all fours with their bare, big butts sticking straight upwards for attention. Violet was behind of Helen, Coraline was behind of Mel, and Riley was behind of Jill at the moment, each of the young girls now roughly 'strap-on' fucking their loudly moaning mothers like the completely shameless sluts that they all were; the beautiful mothers were all deeply receiving rough anal penetration right now, as well. While wildly banging, and also firmly spanking, their own slutty mom for everyone else's viewing pleasure like this, the three hip bucking girls still had on their clothes, though. In fact, all that they really had to do was unzip the fly of their jeans and pull out their large strap-on penis. It was very easy access, indeed.

While looking straight at somebody who was currently recording them all right now, Violet Parr soon waved at the smiling person who was carefully holding their phone before shouting out loudly, "Hi, Dad! Yeah, don't mind me! I'm just fucking Mom in her fat ass again because YOU never fucking do it! I'd probably just do it way better than you, anyway! This is MY ass now, Dad! I hit this thick, perfect booty of Mom's every fucking day now! So back off!"

"Aw, fuck yeah! You tell him, Violet!" laughed back Coraline, quickly giving Violet a 'high-five' as she steadily continued to fuck Mel's brains out here.

"Fuuuuck! Fuck, y-you're so pretty, M-mommy! O-ohhhh, shit! Oh, F-FUCK!" deeply groaned Riley, eventually closing her blue colored eyes shut as she now started to thrust her trim hips even quicker and harder than before.

"Oh, yeeeeahhhhh...!" then soothingly moaned Helen Parr, Jill Andersen, and even Mel Jones all at once, the three curvy women now looking so perfectly lost and at ease in such wondrous, mystical, and lustfully epic feeling sexual pleasure.

The End!

Thank you so much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	9. "Mother. I'd. Like. To. Fuck."

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors. By the way, this chapter features Dexter's Mom from Cartoon Network's old and awesome show "Dexter's Laboratory". If you know about this classic milf of a character, then you know that she never had an official name before. Because of that sh**, for the sake of not having to keep on calling her "Dexter's Mom" over and over again, I will be referring to her as "June" instead. She always seemed like a June to me anyway, so whatever.

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Nine: "Mother. I'd. Like. To. Fuck.")

Helen, Mel, and Jill all decided to do some late midnight shopping tonight down at the nearest grocery store, and not to mention that their own young daughters also tagged along with the three of themselves, as well. The store wasn't exactly a supermarket, but it was still kind of large at least.

Helen Parr was wearing a white colored, tight-fitting shirt, humble looking sandals, and also a pair of dark blue colored, extremely close-fitting jeans. Mel Jones was wearing a body-hugging, grey colored turtleneck sweater, fuzzy grey colored slippers, and also a pair of tight-fitting, black colored pajama pants. And lastly, Jill Andersen was wearing a close-fitting, green colored shirt, fancy looking sandals, and also a pair of skintight, terribly short lengthen, orange colored booty shorts that easily exposed the very sexy looking under curve of her own fat and somewhat toned ass cheeks.

As for what their own daughters were wearing at the moment, Violet Parr had on a skull patterned, black colored T-shirt, gothic looking sneakers, and also a pair of tight-fitting, black colored jean shorts. Coraline Jones had on a tight, blue colored pajama shirt, she was barefoot for some odd reason, and she also was wearing tight, pink colored pajama pants, too. And lastly, Riley Andersen had on a loose-fitting, rainbow striped T-shirt, girly looking sneakers, and also a pair of baggy, bright yellow colored, bell bottom jeans. The talkative, female group just entered the very quiet and empty looking grocery store merely a few seconds ago, Helen Parr being the only one here actually grabbing herself a shopping cart to shop with.

"Hey, Mom?" said Violet, happily smiling right at her beautiful mother. "The girls and I are about to go wonder off ahead, alright? I mean, that is okay with you, right?"

"Oh, I don't mind that at all, Vi, and you know that," warmly laughed back Helen, the curvaceous woman now giving both Jill and Mel a few quick glances. "However, I'm not too sure about these two here, though."

"Pleeeease, Mommy? Can my friends and I go wonder off again tonight? P-please?" cutely asked Riley, the gap tooth girl cuffing her hands together while giving Jill the most saddened puppy dog look that she could possibly muster.

While playfully rubbing her daughter's head now, Jill lightly giggled before speaking back to the happily smiling Riley, "Aw, of course you can, sweetie. Besides, I know all too well that Violet is perfectly capable of protecting the two of you with no problem at all."

"YES! Oh, thanks, Mom! You're the best!" merrily wailed Riley as she tightly hugged Jill, her small hands then instantly palming both of her own mother's big, soft, taut feeling ass cheeks with a firm feeling slap before starting to anxiously shake around Jill's juicy looking ass flesh like a happy pervert. Seconds later, Riley soon took everything another step further as she quickly ran in back of the ponytailed woman, bended her own knees very slightly, and then shamelessly began to shake her head back and forth straight in-between the clothed crack of Jill's fat, round butt. Jill eventually looked over her left shoulder and smiled down at her adorable, yet really foul behaving daughter, as well.

"Are you being naughty again, Riley? Oh, you just never stop, now do you?" breathily expressed Jill with a slight moaning sound in her voice, the glasses wearing woman then afterwards feeling Riley super strongly sniffing in her lady-like scent over and over again like an addict of some sort.

"That's my Vi!" proudly stated Helen with a smirk. "She's always helping people in need."

"Uh, do I even have to ask you for permission, Mom?" teasingly asked Coraline with half lidded eyes.

Now flipping off her blue haired daughter with quite the scowl on her face, Mel then replied back coldly, "Fuck you. How is THAT for my permission. Just go on, already! And be careful, you three!"

"Fuck YOU, you bitch!" laughed Coraline, and afterwards starting to run away from the all female group now. "Come on, girls! Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" voiced Violet as she immediately chased after Coraline.

"C-coming!" then yelled out Riley as she took her face away from her smiling mother's round shaped and very soft feeling booty. "See you later, Mom!" cheerfully spoke the twelve year old girl before fiercely spanking Jill Andersen straight in the middle of her now jiggling around buttocks. And just because she could, Riley then hurriedly, and also very firmly slapped both Helen and Mel right on their own thick, plush feeling, huge, and perfectly round shaped asses before gleefully starting to skip away from them all, the young girl now patiently trying to catch up with her two female friends here.

"Those girls sure are something else," said Helen with a sexy sounding giggle, the superhero woman now starting to push the shopping cart in front of herself as she slowly began to walk. After only three seconds of walking, however, Helen then felt somebody's hand roughly slap her on the ass, this certain somebody being Mel Jones herself, actually. Upon being spanked so suddenly like this, Helen Parr immediately stopped walking, mind you.

"Fuck, this ASS is something else, Helen...! Holy shit, bitch," spoke Mel with a serious looking facial expression, the shapely woman aggressively spanking her sexy friend's big butt two more times as she quickly flipped her right hand upwards twice. "Aren't these jeans, like, three sizes too small for you or something? I know that you struggled to fit all of this sweet booty meat inside of these pants of yours, Helen! You just had to, you fucking whore!"

"Maybe I did, but maybe I didn't," teasingly voiced back Mrs. Parr as she soon slowly leaned herself right over on top of the cold feeling shopping cart, the winsome brunette then also beginning to smoothly shake around her fat, juicy, perfectly rounded booty for her two female friends now.

"Fuck yeah! Shake that big butt, baby! Shake it, bitch!" lowly uttered Mel, almost growling when she spoke those words. A few short moments later, Mrs. Jones firmly grabbed both sides of Helen's beautifully curved hips, placed her own crotch right up against of the smirking brunette's flawlessly huge bottom, and then afterwards started to wildly dry hump the now giggling super-heroine from the back rather shamelessly in public.

Now looking in back of herself, Helen's brown colored eyes instantly noticing just how intensely serious Mel was looking right at the moment, the gorgeous brunette then soon began to push her jean clad, soft feeling, and amazingly bubbled butt right back against of Mel's brutally hard thrusting pelvis, both of the sexy mothers moving quite perfectly in synch with each other's very lewd movements now.

"My, someone sure is horny!" laughed Jill Andersen as she then tightly hugged Mel Jones from behind, the ponytailed woman already completely loving the tremendously sensual feeling of Mel's stunningly fat ass cheeks repeatedly pushing back against of her own now moist feeling crotch.

"Mel is always horny, Jill. You know that, right? But, then again, I always am, too. I mean, fuck, Violet actually fucked me four times just recently, and even after all of that I still feel more than just hot and bothered...!" explained Helen, the busty woman moaning really deeply in pleasure right afterwards.

"FUCK!" suddenly growled out Mel, her left hand soon smacking Helen's right buttock extremely hard as her wide hips continued to slowly increase in such rapid speed and such lustful power. "If o-only I could have either you or Jill at home with me all of the time, I swear...! I'd fuck you two dirty sluts for hours every fucking day of my life! Oh, H-Helen, I just want to fuck you so badly right now, baby! You stupid fucking bitch, you! F-fuuuuck...!"

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat if I could, thickness," giggled Jill as she firmly spanked Mel's left big ass cheek, only to afterwards tightly wrap her own arms back around of the violently pelvic thrusting woman's sexily curvy waistline yet again; Jill also placed her chin down on top of Mel's right shoulder, as well.

"You like watching me hump Helen's fat, slutty ass like this, don't you? You like it, Jill? I know that you do, you fucking bitch! You fucking piece of shit...!" groaned Mel as she slightly turned her head to the side of herself, and seconds later then capturing Jill's soft feeling lips with her very own as the two horny women now started to zealously make out with one another.

"That looks so fucking hot, you two! Holy fucking... F-FUCK!" loudly moaned Helen with an honest looking smile on her beautiful face, the short haired woman then suddenly feeling both Jill and Mel starting to continuously give her own round shaped, huge booty many ultra firm feeling spanks with perfectly curved hands.

Though the three mature women kept this foul act up for quite sometime throughout the night, they all did eventually begin their shopping experience. However, of course, there was a catch to this. Throughout the whole time while shopping together like this, Mel was still right behind of Helen's hot body, and every time whenever Mrs. Parr stopped to look and/or get something that she needed, Mrs. Jones would then start to roughly hump the voluptuous brunette's thick, big, and jean clad ass all over again. Each time whenever Mel began to steadily dry hump Helen's huge booty like the nasty pervert that she truly was, Jill Andersen would also strongly buck her own pelvis straight up against of Mel Jones' fat, soft, and flawlessly circle shaped butt, as well.

Of course, some of the random strangers did in fact see the three of them doing these horribly perverse things to each other, but then again none of them even cared about that to begin with. Go figure, am I right? N-no, you say? Alright...

After just recently making out in certain areas of the grocery store, and also recording themselves on their phones while doing so, the three young girls were now just aimlessly walking around the place. They were all also arguing about who's mother is hotter than the other and what have you, too.

"Yeah, I mean, Mel's ass is FAT as all FUCK, but I still think that my mom's butt is just a tiny bit bigger, Coraline," smugly spoke Violet with a sly looking smirk on her face.

"Bullshit!" replied back the blue haired girl, a smile on her face as she spoke. "Helen's butt is big, it's huge as shit, but MY mom's booty is totally bigger than both Helen AND Jill's! By just a little bit, though!"

"Will you two both just shut the fuck up, already?" then said Riley, the girl looking somewhat annoyed about the current topic at hand here. "Each of our moms look pretty and sexy, so just drop it, okay? And besides, I think that we can all agree that no other lady even looks half as good as-...!"

And that was when they all saw her, a woman that somehow went beyond woman itself. Standing only slightly away from the three young girls stood a woman, a tall, red haired woman with a shockingly curvy figure, rather huge looking hips, and also a very large behind that looked tight, juicy, and just downright perfectly shaped. She had on a pale green blouse-shirt with a wide collar, a white apron, bright yellow rubber gloves, a pair of dark green colored pants that ever so tightly hugged her very shapely legs, her really broad hips, and not to mention her fantastically fat looking ass, and she also wore a pair of color matching pumps, as well.

"Holy..." whispered Violet, looking stunned.

"Fucking..." then quietly murmured Coraline while licking her lips.

"SHIT...!" finished Riley, her face now suddenly looking back all upbeat and happy again.

"D-don't get me wrong here! I mean, we've seen other beautiful looking women besides our own mothers before. In fact, we see them all of the time, you know? But... s-something about that bitch over there just oozes sexiness to a whole other level!" shortly ranted Violet, the gothic looking teen gulping down her own saliva out of sheer nervousness right afterwards.

"Something about her? Violet, what the actual fuck do you mean by 'something', you idiot? It's that fat ass of hers for sure! And those fucking huge hips, too! Geez, we haven't even seen her face yet, but that big booty of hers is already welcoming enough, if you ask me! Gosh, I just want to smack that ass! And hard! And then deeply bury my face in-between of those juicy, round cheeks of hers afterwards! Ha, ha, ha! I bet you two that she'll smell good, too!" proudly expressed Coraline, her own pumping heart beginning to beat much faster by the second, as well.

"That IS a pretty big booty she's got there, h-huh? She's probably married, too, b-but who fucking cares about that! Violet? Coraline? You girls know what to do, right?" quietly said Riley, stepping forward very slowly now.

"Aw, yeah!" excitedly retorted back Coraline, the frisky girl then randomly, and also roughly slapping both Violet and Riley square on their asses three times in a row before giving their plush soft feeling rumps a few firm squeezes with her intensely anxious-like hands. "Let's get this thick bitch just like how we got that sexy Madeline Fenton lady a few weeks back, ladies!"

"Oh, with pleasure...!" agreed Violet, the teen girl then afterwards suddenly spanking Coraline hard right on her mildly plump butt, as well.

The red headed woman appeared to be looking for a specific kind of cheese to buy, and she even bent herself over, without bending her own knees of course, just to get a better look at all of the items, too. Seeing this beyond lovely looking sight almost made the three girls stop dead in their tracks, but they all somehow managed to continue on forward, anyway. After about fourteen seconds later of slowly creeping on over towards the big booty housewife, Violet Parr was now standing close to her right, Coraline Jones was now standing close to her left, and lastly Riley Andersen was now standing right behind of the large hipped woman's glorious body.

As if this mystery woman wasn't perfect looking enough from far away, she actually looked even more majestic up close and personal like this. The housewife woman's face looked so well-kept, strangely cute, and just strikingly beautiful overall. Her lips looked oh, so soft and kissable, and not to mention the red colored lipstick that she had on somehow managed to increase her overall sexiness to the tee. Her breasts were not too large, but its humble size was noticeable and sexy looking enough. She smelled of such a light, but also rather strong scent of cocoa butter and baby power, which smelled downright amazing together, mind you. Her womanly hips looked even wider up close like this, its curved shape almost appearing to be unreal looking, in all honesty.

Lastly, however, and probably thee most amazingly sexy feature about this mysterious, beautiful, red haired woman in general was without a doubt... her ass. Her huge, fat, round, big ol' ass. The housewife's bottom just looked so darn thick, and yet also so damn tight, firm, and super soft seeming at that. Her butt, her huge butt, literally jutted out quite a bit, as well. However, the woman's large buttocks did not sag in any way at all. Despite its massive looking size, she obviously does plenty of enough exercises to always keep it shaped well, rounded as all get out, and taut but also still seriously jiggly to boot. Sure, Helen Parr, Mel Jones, and also Jill Andersen all had healthy and fat looking asses, too, but this woman's butt was actually just a little bit bigger than all of theirs. Basically, just to scale out their deliciously plump rear-ends here, Jill is in fourth place, Helen is in third place, Mel is in second place, and this housewife woman is in first place. Look, each of the married women are all sexy and possess very large butts, okay? End of story. Let's move on.

"Um, h-hello?" somewhat shyly spoke Violet, her blue colored eyes repeatedly shifting to the woman's big ass, but then back up to her black colored eyes again and again.

"Hmm?" hummed the wide hipped woman, a few seconds later then standing back straight up once again. Noticing the youthful girls surrounding her all of the sudden, the curvaceous redhead calmly looked around, and in back of herself as she happily smiled at all three of the girls. Looking back at Violet now, the housewife tittered quietly before saying to the gothic teenager, "Oh, hi there, little one. May I help you girls with anything?"

After blatantly staring right at the red haired woman's very large booty for five actual seconds straight, Violet soon slowly looked back over at the housewife's pretty face as she then somewhat creepily asked her, "What's... your name, lady? And, yeah, you...! Y-you could most certainly 'help' us with something here... lady."

Trying her best to ignore just how awkward Violet was acting towards her, and also the fact that she clearly noticed the horny teen openly staring at her ass like that, the now nervous feeling woman eventually replied back, "My name, you ask? Oh, well, my name happens to be June, little lady. Um... is there-"

"Are you married, bitch-? Oh! I mean, lady-! FUCK! I mean, JUNE? Ha, ha...!" then clumsily uttered out Coraline, the young bluenette now lightly biting her own bottom lip as she, too, kept on looking back and forth at June's fine face and fat ass.

Switching her gaze over to Coraline now, June laughed a really fake sounding laugh before answering back, "M-married? Well, w-why, yes...! Yes, I am married, little one. My goodness, you have such beautiful looking blue hair! Wow! Is your hair all natural, dearie?"

Knowing that her two friends were probably feeling very jealous of her right at the moment, Coraline smirked as she then smugly voiced to the tall woman, "Yeah, it's all real, sexy! And thank you, by the way! Your hair looks nice, too! My stupid friend Violet over there had to dye her hair that color, unlike me." Now feeling much more bold and comfortable towards the beautiful housewife at the moment, Coraline then nonchalantly smacked June's amazingly huge ass very hardly, the young girl afterwards even asking the now blushing redhead, "And speaking of real, sexy, just what about this fat, big booty of yours, hmm? It sure as fuck feels real! I can tell you that, already!"

"Um, sexy? W-what?" lowly said June as she then started to gently rub her own recently spanked butt cheek, the red haired housewife shamefully starting to feel somewhat aroused all of the sudden.

"Hey, shut the FUCK UP, Coraline!" angrily yelled out Violet, her face expression now matching along with the tone of her voice here. "You dyed your dumb hair and you fucking know it, you little bitch!"

"F-fuck you, Violet! Your hair is a boring looking color, anyway! So fuck off!" coldly screamed back Coraline, her facial expression also looking quite bothered as of right now, as well.

"Flat head!" yelled Violet.

"Pig nose BITCH!" screamed Coraline.

"TV screen face!" yelled back Violet.

"Pencil neck!" screamed back Coraline.

"No chin SLUT!" then yelled Violet.

"You 'Slim Jim' looking ass!" then screamed Coraline with a 'roasting' hand gesture.

"Fucking 'Cuphead' looking ass!" loudly yelled back Violet with a 'roasting' hand gesture of her own.

"Pie faced little CUNT!" noisily screamed back Coraline.

As the back and forth roasting simply continued on like this, June felt totally helpless as she just kept on looking back and forth at the two hollering female friends. She was also quite shocked about their really foul choices of language right now, as well. Sure, June was not any of the girls' mother of course, but she still really wanted to yell at them both, anyway.

"Violet! Coraline! For fuck's sake, you guys!" soon bellowed out Riley, her eyes still focused right on June's huge, fat, and round shaped booty as she loudly spoke to her two bickering friends. "Kiss and make up later, you two! You're both seriously forgetting about the plan here in the first place! O-oh, fuck it! Just... fuck it!"

"Plan? You three have a plan? Just WHAT are you girls all up to-? OH...! MY...!" were June's crudely interrupted words, the big hipped woman now feeling somebody's face deep in-between of her own two clothed, large, round, and dreamily soft feeling butt cheeks.

"MMMMmmmmm... f-fuck!" soothingly moaned Riley, her cute face now wildly beginning to shake left and right strongly up against of the red haired woman's thick and plump ass cheeks like a pervert. "You're SO soft, Miss June! A-and you smell SO GOOD, t-too! Mm, mm!" she then lovingly spoke, Riley then starting to anxiously sniff in June's womanly scent, only to afterwards exhale it back out again. She repeated this method over, and over, and over, and over again rather frantically, too.

"Goodness! W-what on earth are you doing down there?!" asked June with a shocked look on her face, the big bottom housewife also now looking right in back of herself and down at the butt sniffing Riley Andersen; Riley was currently down on both of her hands and knees, by the way.

"Hey! Give me some room, Riley! FUCK out the WAY!" playfully yelled Coraline, the giggling bluenette now quickly running in back of the red haired woman, also getting down on all fours, and then immediately starting to wildly motorboat and strongly sniff June's perfectly huge ass along with Riley herself.

"Don't leave me out of the fun, girls! I want in, too!" happily said Violet, the young teen also running right behind of the confused looking woman as she widely smiled, aggressively slapped June's left huge ass cheek twice, quickly dropped down on all fours, and then easily joined in with her two other friends as she, too, crazily started to sniff, motorboat, and kiss the big booty housewife's clothed, tight, warm, and amazingly soft feeling ass cheeks like an animal.

Violet, Coraline, and also Riley all had their round shaped butts hiked up high in the air, their adorable faces were firmly mashing against of one another's, they would slightly push each other out of the way for more room causally, they would all super roughly spank the woman's fat booty cheeks almost too much, and the each of them would occasionally make out with one another for quite a bit of time before diving back face first in-between of June's massive ass crack, as well. June DID NOT want to admit it, she really didn't, but she... honestly LOVED what was happening right now.

She could have easily turned her body around, or ran away, or try to beat them all up, or even just brashly cuss them all out or something, but she didn't. Instead, June just stood there, her body perfectly still, her black colored eyes lovingly gazing down at the three of them, and her senses slowly going numb with such strong feeling vibes of pure lust, ecstasy, and an overall sexual craving for more, much more. I mean, sure, this wasn't exactly new for Miss June here, which was merely thanks to the fact that her very own daughter, Dee Dee, has been doing things of this sexual kind of nature to her for almost a year straight now, but there was something about this particular situation that just seemed even more stimulating to her than usual.

However, soon as June really began to think hardly about it all, it all then started to make perfect sense to her now. Basically, she didn't know any of these girls at all, she was in a public area, she always absolutely loved things done to her ass, she tended to always like females a whole lot regardless of their own age, and she was also just a closet pervert to begin with, so... there's also that little detail, too.

"O-oh, you girls... s-sure are naughty little things, aren't you?" then seductively moaned out June, the red haired woman now leaning herself over slightly while bending her knees, placing her gloved hands right on top of her knees, closing her eyes shut tightly, biting her bottom lip strongly, and also soon beginning to smoothly shake around her big, plump, juicy looking butt straight up against of the three girl's youthful, sniffing, kissing, biting, and happily licking faces.

Some nearby shoppers, and also workers/managers of the grocery store in general, did sometimes walk on by the four of them and clearly saw just what was going on right now. However, nobody seemed to really mind any of it whatsoever, strangely enough.

After about fifty long minutes later of shopping, humping, and tongue kissing each other like drunken lovers, all three of the mature mothers have finally reunited back with their own daughters once again this very quiet night. Jill, Mel, and Helen were all now presented with the epically debauched sight of June bending over with her tight pants and underwear pulled straight down below her knees, Violet hungrily eating out and tonguing the loudly groaning redhead's tasty looking anus, and also both Riley and Coraline taking turns just firmly spanking June's round shaped, wobbly, big, fat booty simply whenever they wanted to, as well.

"And just what do we have going on here, huh?" spoke Helen with a smile on her face, and not to mention her hazel colored eyes quickly loving what they were currently seeing as of right now.

Recognizing her own mother's voice instantly, Violet hurriedly turned her head around, smiled back at Helen, and then soon happily huffed out to the busty brunette, "Hey, Mom! Oh, and this big booty cutie here is June, by the way! Isn't she SO fucking hot?!" Violet finished her simple sounding statement by painfully slapping June straight on her huge ass, the red haired housewife's right big butt cheek beautifully jiggling around for a couple of seconds right afterwards for all to plainly see.

While still bending her knees close together and shamelessly sticking out her juicily fat ass like a genuine whore at the moment, June slowly looked over her left shoulder as she then tiredly smirked right at the three curvaceous women, the redhead soon enough speaking to them all, "O-oh, hello there, everyone! Uh, y-you ladies must be the parents of these children, h-huh? They're all... q-quite something else, you know?"

"You see, Mom? I told you that she was hot!" chimed in Violet, the teen girl sharply smacking June's rippling booty yet again with an upwards flick of the wrist.

"Mm, yeah, she sure is, Vi. She's hot enough to fuck, too...!" deeply murmured Helen as she slowly began to approach the redhead, the superhero woman eventually unbuttoning her tight-fitting jeans, pulling the pants straight down below her two now jiggling and wonderfully big looking ass cheeks, and now also revealing that she's actually been wearing a large sized, pink colored strap-on around of her sexily curved waist this whole time while even shopping here.

"Helen you FUCKING whore, you!" laughed Mel, somewhat smiling now. "Your night is just never fully complete until you forcefully fuck some random bitch, now isn't it? And speaking of which, she sure does indeed have a fat, round, sexy looking fucking ass on her...! Fuck, she IS hot! Hey, what's her name again?"

"Her name is June, Mom," calmly answered back Coraline as she tightly hugged her shapely mother and looked up at her stressed-out looking face. "She's also married to someone, too. My friends and I forgot to ask about her last name, though."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie..." softly voiced back Mel, the black haired woman slowly tilting her head down as she then rather suddenly started to passionately give her own young daughter desperately deep, open-mouthed, tongue dancing, sloppy looking, spit swapping, ardent French kisses as she closed her eyes tightly shut now. Coraline immediately began to tongue kiss Mel right back, the bluenette girl's small hands then firmly spanking both of her horny mother's soft, meaty, big ass cheeks ten times consecutively before starting to playfully shake around Mel's thick feeling booty meat with her hands now; Coraline continued to occasionally spank both of Mel's fat butt cheeks extremely hardly, as well.

After looking at Coraline and Mel moaning loudly inside of one another's mouths as they both steadily continued to nastily make out with each other, and also after looking over at Helen who was now roughly strap-on fucking June's wet pussy from the back while Violet was on her hands and knees as she anxiously licked, sniffed, and deeply tongued her brunette mother's big booty like ice-cream, Jill then eventually looked straight down at her own young daughter.

"Um... p-please, Mommy?" Riley barely whispered out, the blonde haired girl looking rather nervous as she said those words.

After turning her back towards her gap toothed daughter, and afterwards yanking down her own seemingly skimpy shorts right below both of her bubbled, rounded, taut looking ass cheeks, Jill then looked in back of herself and smiled down at Riley before lovingly speaking back to her now very happy looking daughter, "Of course you can, Riley. Come on, don't be shy..."

And with that, Riley soon quickly ran on over behind of Jill's sexy body as she then started to hungrily eat out her own smiling mother's big ass like a sexually crazed dog, a really happy sexually crazed dog; Riley also orally serviced Jill's very wet feeling womanhood, too. Were they all eventually kicked from out of the grocery store that night? No. Did anyone EVER try to stop any of them at all? No. Did Helen, Mel, and Jill all end up successfully getting June/Dexter's Mom's phone number just like how they all got Madeline Fenton's phone number not so long ago? Yes. Yes, they all did.

Now, go home! The show is over!

The End!

Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	10. Weddings, Partying, And Butts! BIG Butts!

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm very sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, okay? Screw that jazz! Yahoo! What?

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Ten/The Final Chapter: Weddings, Partying, And Butts! BIG Butts!)

Many, many, many years later down the road, all of the once young girls were now fully grown and independent women. Violet Parr, Coraline Jones, and also Riley Andersen were all somewhere in their mid-twenties now. No matter how much older that they got, who they met over the past years, or whatever the heck else, each of the now older girls still sexually messed around with their own mothers, each other's mothers, and not to mention just one another in general. Some things just never change, and apparently it never would when it came down to that.

Violet now had a body very reminiscent of her own mother, actually. The raven haired woman now had a fairly busty chest, she was rather tall, her amazingly curvaceous shape looked borderline cartoonish, her face looked flawless, and lastly her ass was just massive. Violet's booty was round, tight, big, and totally the main thing that everybody would easily notice about the superhero woman to begin with; Helen's ass was still bigger than Violet's own, but just barely.

Coraline was the girl who still looked the most 'humble' looking, one might say. The bluenette's breasts were on the smaller side of things, she was easily the tallest out of her friends now, her womanly shaped looked gorgeous, her face looked undoubtedly pretty, and even though her own mother, Mel Jones, has a super huge butt, Coraline's own ass was big, but not THAT big, you know? Sure, both Riley and Violet's thick behinds clearly outmatched Coraline's own rounded rear-end in sheer size alone, but she at least still had a plump ass worth looking at, and grabbing, and... well, you get the idea.

Lastly, Riley grew up to be quite the looker, honestly. The blonde's boobs were easily the biggest when compared to her two best friends, she was fairly short in height, her sexy shape was on point, she got her gap closed years ago, her face still looked oddly adorable in ways, and her large butt was beautifully shaped, as well. Sure, Violet's own fine ass was bigger looking than both hers and Coraline's, but Riley was still pretty damn thick. Basically, Violet had the ass, Coraline had the height, and Riley had the rack. No more, no less.

As for each of their sexy moms, you might be asking? Well, they were all still drop-dead beautiful looking! That's for sure! Of course, they did all age quite a bit, but their stunningly appealing looks easily kept up with them surprisingly well. Each of the mothers' faces, their skin, their breasts, their hips, their legs, their butts, just their everything still looked so in shape, so intact. At this rate, even when they all eventually become old they'll still look incredibly hot, as weird as that may actually sound. Just recently, however, each of the younger women here were all soon getting married to their forced boyfriends. Violet, Riley, and even Coraline constantly admitted to each other, and also to their own mothers, that they're only marrying these guys because of their money. That was honestly it, as horrible as that sounds.

The three young women actually had sex with one another, and also their moms, WAY more than they did with their own lousy fiancées. None of the guys knew about this, however. Sucks to be them, I guess. Because of the three upcoming weddings, the sexy group of six all decided to have a 'girls night out' tonight of sorts. The mothers, along with their beautiful daughters, all went to the movie theater, then went to a fancy restaurant, then went to a dance club, then went to a spa, and then finally went back over to Violet's very expensive looking house; it literally was expensive, but whatever. Violet's fiancée wasn't home at the moment, so all of the women happily had the whole house to themselves at the moment.

It was now nighttime, the current time being somewhere around eleven o'clock or so, and all of the girls were now inside of the large kitchen of the house simply chatting away about their awesome day today. Helen was wearing a close-fitting, white colored, short sleeved shirt, her hair was slightly longer now, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of extremely tight-fitting, grey colored leggings. Violet was wearing a loose-fitting, white skull patterned, black colored tank top, her hair was incredibly long now, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of skimpy looking, black colored shorts.

Mel was wearing a body-hugging, purple colored, turtleneck sweater, her hair was still cut rather short, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of super close-fitting, black colored sweatpants that beautifully rode straight up the mature woman's butt crack. Coraline was wearing a regular looking, red and blue stripped, long sleeved shirt, she now had a long ponytail, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of long, somewhat loose-fitting, beige colored shorts that teasingly exposed her own ass crack halfway.

Jill was wearing a cleavage exposing, short, orange and grey colored tank top, her hair was now fully down her shoulders, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of skin tight fitting, orange and grey colored booty shorts. And lastly here, Riley was wearing a rather tight-fitting, pink colored, short sleeved shirt, her hair was much longer looking now, she was barefoot, and she also had on a pair of body-hugging, red colored, ass crack exposing shorts.

Violet was standing next to Helen by the kitchen table, Coraline was standing next to Mel by the kitchen sink, and Riley was sitting down on top of a wooden stool centered somewhere in the middle of the large sized kitchen as her mother, Jill, snuggly sat down right on top of her pretty daughter's soft feeling lap.

"Goodness, I still can't believe that time flew on by so fast, you know?" said Helen with a smile, her left hand now brushing some of her silky feeling hair right behind of her ear. "My little girl is all grown up and finally getting married now."

"Yeah, to some rich bastard with a pathetically small dick!" laughed Violet in response to Helen's words, thus afterwards making everyone laugh ever so loudly for a little while. "I only care about his money, Mom, and you know that."

"I'm with Violet," cheekily spoke Riley as she then lightly kissed the side of Jill's neck, her simple and romantic action causing the much older woman to quietly moan. "The money, and maybe even having a few kids, is where it's at! However, nothing will ever stop me from fucking all of you girls! Especially YOU, Mother. You're the best."

"Oh, Riley, you're so sweet. You need to stop it, you bitch," playfully murmured the glasses wearing woman, seconds later turning her head to the side as she then began to passionately make out with her amazingly busty daughter.

"Mm...! Mm, mm!" deeply groaned Riley as she immediately kissed Jill right back, both the mother and the daughter smoothly gliding their wet tongues against of one another's as they nastily swapped spit like longtime lovers.

"Fuck, that's so fucking hot..." breathed out Coraline as she now just stared at the French kissing duo, a smug looking smirk gracing her face as she merely enjoyed the taboo show along with everybody else.

"As if they haven't kissed each other enough today, you know? Good fucking grief," said a pissed off looking Mel Jones, the big booty mother of one now adjusting her ridiculously tight-fitting sweatpants a little bit.

The blue haired woman laughed wholeheartedly for a while before speaking back to her angry looking mom, "Bullshit, Mom! Like YOU'RE one to actually talk here, bitch! You were all over me, Violet, Riley, Helen, AND Jill pretty much the entire day today, you whore! Fuck off with THAT horse shit!"

"Suck my fat fucking ass, you cunt," bluntly expressed back Mel as she flipped Coraline off, which then simply made her blue haired daughter start to laugh out loudly once again; Mel also began to smile really slightly now, as well.

"Hey, don't mind if I do, Mom!" then playfully giggled out Coraline as she quickly reached one of her small hands over and firmly squeezed on Mel's shockingly soft feeling, round shaped, and beautifully juicy looking ass so very nonchalantly. "Mm, mm, mm! Such a big booty, eh, Momma?" teased the blue haired woman, her hand still tightly squeezing on her own mother's big, warm feeling butt like a pervert.

"Yep," calmly answered back Mel as she looked right over at her shamelessly frisky daughter, the short haired woman now just fully smiling at the butt groping bluenette now. "And I fucking LOVE showing it off every day, too."

"Ha, hah! Atta girl!" humorously yelled Coraline as she then super roughly slapped Mel's perfectly fat buttocks hard and skillfully, the black haired mother's shapely, rounded, soft, and very thick ass cheeks sexily jiggling around immediately afterwards, as well.

"Aw, look at them go," softly said Mrs. Parr, her back now facing in front of Violet.

As her blue colored eyes hungrily gazed down at her mother's big, fat ass cheeks for a couple of seconds, Violet eventually smacked Helen's right bubbly booty cheek the absolute hardest that she could, the brunette woman's huge bottom jiggling accordingly in the process of things. "And look at this fucking ass, too! Damn!" giddily expressed the long haired woman, Violet now using both of her hands to tightly squeeze, happily shake around, and also strongly spank her mother's clothed, tight, huge, jiggling, and heavenly soft feeling butt cheeks like the happy pervert that she openly was. "Mom, your booty is still perfection, you know that? Holy fucking shit, woman!"

"Ah, fuck," whispered out Helen as she now looked in back of herself, the curvy woman's hazel colored eyes quickly noticing all of the sexual intensity inside of her own lovely daughter's blue colored orbs at the current moment.

"Fuck is right, you big booty whore! You dirty fucking bitch!" crudely spoke Violet as she lewdly slapped Helen's thick ass once again. Right after doing that, Violet tightly gripped onto her smiling mother's wide hips, kissed the back of her neck, and then roughly started to plow her pelvis straight against of Helen's plump ass cheeks, the horny daughter now excitingly dry humping her own slutty mom's rounded, wobbling, clothed, and wonderfully thick looking booty with such incredible feeling lust.

"Oh, V-Vi! Oh, FUCK, Violet! Yes!" erotically moaned the superhero woman, Helen soon pushing her big ass right back against of her raven haired daughter's wildly quick moving hips like a bitch.

"Shut up, bitch...! Shut the fuck up and take it, you cum dump!" darkly groaned back Violet as she fiercely spanked Helen's left rippling buttock twice, the young woman's super wild looking thrusts still keeping in such perfect rhythm, such flawless pace.

The way beyond stunning sight of Riley deeply tongue kissing Jill, Violet crazily humping Helen's fat ass from behind, and not to even mention the constant jiggling effects that both Helen and Violet's big butt cheeks also continued to do just BLEW Mel and Coraline Jones' minds away completely. Seriously, though, it was all just way too hot looking. "Shit! I'm getting really fucking turned on here! Fucking shit...!" loudly cursed Mel, the broad hipped woman simply continuing to feel herself becoming more and more wet with her own arousal by the second.

"Ha! Tell me about it," calmly laughed back Coraline, her eyes steadily looking back and forth at both of the very debauched displays of affection here. "Hey, speaking of shit like this, you better give me a lap dance at my wedding, Mom! Fuck what Dad and my lousy man might think about the whole thing, too. I just want you grinding that big booty against me, and good! Just like how you did to me down at the dance club and inside of the spa today, you know?"

And without even saying anything back to her blunt talking daughter, Mel Jones slowly walked in front of the blue haired woman, turned her back towards the smirking bluenette, leaned herself over, placed her hands on top of her knees, and then sexily started to shake, pop, and grind her dreamily huge ass strongly against of Coraline's crotch.

"Aw, FUCK YEAH, Mom! Oh, fuck!" purred Coraline, the young woman simply not being able to help herself as she then swiftly smacked Mel's large, round, jiggling behind four times in a row. Just like Violet Parr, Coraline Jones was now also dry humping her own mother's thick booty like a horny dog in heat, both of the blue haired deviant's soft feeling hands firmly grasping a hold of the butt shaking woman's curved sides as she enthusiastically did so, as well. "You know what would totally complete this night tonight, Violet?" asked Coraline as she slightly laughed.

"No, not really. What is it, baby?" then retorted back the black haired, hip bucking woman; Violet also firmly slapped her moaning mother's round shaped ass yet again moments later.

"An orgy! Duh!" cackled the butt humping bluenette, her epic hip thrusting speed now slowly increasing a little bit all of the sudden. "I know that you have plenty of sex toys hidden around this house, you whore, so let's just fucking do it already!"

"That sure sounds good to me!" joyfully agreed Violet, the young superhero soon giving her rather perverted friend an honest looking smile as she now looked right over at Coraline lustfully dry humping Mel's very big butt like an angry rabbit in sexual heat. Not being able to control herself anymore, Violet slowly stopped her violent humping actions, carefully dropped down onto her knees, ever so firmly gripped both meaty cheeks of Helen Parr's perfect looking ass, and then soon began to delightfully shake around both of the brunette woman's soft, huge butt cheeks with her own two hands, Violet's mouth practically watering as she did the naughty deed.

"Oh, Mom," whispered the gothic looking woman, now once again giving her voluptuous mother's taut, round shaped, fleshy behind a really rough feeling smack with her right hand as she merely just continued to jiggle around the smiling woman's very supple ass cheeks like a pervert. "You're SO fucking amazing, dammit! I just..."

And with that, Violet then aggressively pressed her pretty looking face straight in-between the clothed crack of Helen Parr's fat booty, the raven haired heroine now loudly sniffing in her sexy mother's delightful smelling scent, excitingly shaking her own head from left to right, spanking Helen's soft ass cheeks ever so rapidly, and also licking around her mother's precious anus even though the moaning brunette still had on her skin tight leggings at the moment.

"Vi...! Oh, Vi," deeply moaned out Helen as she closed both of her eyes shut, eventually feeling Violet yanking her leggings straight down her own massive butt as the young woman then hungrily continued to sniff, lick, kiss, suck, spank, and tongue her ass like a madwoman.

Following Violet's own actions here, Coraline also stopped violently humping her mom's huge ass and forcefully pulled Mel's extremely tight sweatpants straight down to her knees, the horny woman now revealing her amazingly shapely mother's bare, rotund, heart shaped ass to the world. "Fuck, Mom! No underwear again?" then blurted the blue haired woman, Coraline seconds later giving her smirking mother's large, jiggling ass seven super firm feeling slaps with a curved left hand. "Talk about easy access, huh? You're such a fucking whore, Mom, but I'll always love that about you! Hah, ha, ha, ha!"

"Shut up and fucking lick my ass, bitch," rudely uttered out Mel as she shook her huge butt around for a couple of seconds, which only immediately made Coraline smack her mom's fat ass hard yet again, crouch down towards the floor, strongly grip onto Mel's two cushy ass cheeks, and then soon started to completely eat out the now groaning woman's large, somewhat tight, and beautifully meaty looking booty like she really meant it. "Aw, y-yes, Coraline! That's it, my little girl! FUCK YEAH, that's it!" howled Mel as she bit down on her bottom lip in pleasure, the shameless whore of a mother now expertly shaking around her very big ass right against of her own daughter's happily licking, sucking, snuffling, and tongue-fucking face.

As for Riley and Jill Andersen here, Riley was now just sucking really hard on both of Jill's own two large breasts since she's been removed her mother's rather skimpy looking shirt away; she sucked a little bit too hard, honestly. Many moments later, and also after wetly popping her own hard sucking mouth from off of her deeply moaning mother's ever so perky looking breast, Riley then wildly started to grope both of Jill's flawlessly big boobs with her anxious hands as she soon began to loudly speak out to her two very best friends, "Wow, just look at you both licking and kissing on those plump butts like such total sluts! He, he, he! Doesn't whenever doing kinky shit like this just... take you back to the past?"

"Mm...! Fuck yeah," gladly agreed Violet as she slowly pulled her beautiful face away from Helen's huge ass, the long haired woman crudely smacking her smiling mother's meaty, tight, yet deliciously wobbly bottom soon afterwards, too. "It certainly does, Riley! Why, I remember always licking my mom's fine ass clean practically every morning whenever she brushed her teeth and stuff."

Also slowly pulling her pretty face away from her own mother's large booty cheeks, Coraline cutely laughed before boldly adding in to their recent conversation here, "Oh, OH! I remember getting caught by my dad when I was fucking my mom in her ass with a huge strap-on some one night way back when I was just a young teenager! He was WAY too drunk to actually even care or believe it, though. Hah, ha! Fuck, that was so awesome!"

"Back in my teen years, I licked my mother's pussy underneath of the dinner table a lot of the time," chimed in Riley with a smirk on her face.

"I strap-on fucked my mom in the shower most of my teen years. Well, that AND ate her big booty, of course. Shit, I actually did both of those exact things just yesterday, too! My mother and I both nearly got caught by my father, though," chuckled Violet, smiling so very happily looking as her mind dreamily wandered off about the simple thought of yesterday, the young superhero woman now fondly reminiscing on the dreadfully steamy and awfully taboo event of sorts.

"Fuck Bob...!" suddenly growled out Helen Parr, and right afterwards feeling both of Violet's hands harshly spanking her left and right bouncy ass cheek twice with such very potent feeling strikes. "Oh, yeah. F-fuck!"

"Every night back when I was a kid, I'd always lick my mom's fat butt whenever she was sleeping or half-asleep! I LOVED doing that so much, I swear!" gleefully voiced out Coraline before starting to crazily motorboat Mel's really plump booty once again.

"Aw, s-shit! Yeah, lick my fucking ass, you dirty fucking slut! Shit! Shit! SHIT! Fucking s-shit! H-holy fucking FUCK!" expressively, and foully, moaned out Mel, the curvy mother now back relishing in such amazing feeling pleasure all over again.

"Hey, you sexy bitches, let's all FUCK already! Come on, ladies! Let's fucking end off this awesome night with a BANG! A bang in the ASS!" then cheerfully said Riley Andersen, easily getting everybody's attention all of the sudden now.

And surely enough, which was shortly after addressing and preparing a few things, the three grown daughters brutally strap-on fucked their own beautiful mothers, and also each other's moms, for hours on end; all of the fucking happened right in the front room, too. Riley fucked Mel in the missionary position, Violet fucked Jill's soft ass from behind, Riley and Coraline double penetrated Helen like a slut, Riley hungrily worshipped Mel's thick ass while Violet fucked her drooling mouth hard, Coraline fucked Jill's wet pussy reverse cowgirl style, the three girls triple-team fucked Helen like a complete whore, Riley fucked Jill's plump booty from the back, Violet fucked Helen's thick ass from behind, Coraline fucked Mel's huge butt doggy-style, and plenty more perverse combinations happened all throughout the night, as well.

Much later on that night, however, it was soon each of the mothers' turn to sexually pleasure their daughters, and also one another's daughters, like the disgusting whores that they each were, too. You would think that they would all be flat out of energy by now, but you'd surprisingly be wrong thinking that, actually. As of right now, Helen was energetically strap-on fucking Violet's tight pussy from behind, Mel Jones was aggressively strap-on fucking Coraline's soaking wet womanhood in the missionary position right next to both Helen and Jill, and finally Jill Andersen was busily strap-on fucking Riley's juicy butt from the back right behind of the ever hip thrusting Helen Parr, as well.

"Such a big, tight, b-beautiful fucking ass you've got here, Vi...! A-and you got it from me, too!" growled out Helen as she roughly continued to fuck her groaning daughter like an animal, both of Mrs. Parr's hands keeping an ever so steady grip on the loudly wailing superhero's shapely hips as she deeply railed the woman.

"Mmmmmmmm..." softly hummed Violet in such toe-curling feeling pleasure, the raven haired woman not really being able to say much of anything else here at the moment.

"Take my plastic dick, bitch!" screamed out Mel right into Coraline's groaning face, the hip bucking mother then crudely spitting inside of her slutty daughter's open mouth as she steadily continued to fuck the young woman into complete oblivion. "I bet your faggot of a man doesn't fuck you good like THIS at all, huh? HUH!? Yeah, scream for me just like that, you bitch! You fucking slutty cunt, y-you!"

With her hands tightly grasping both fleshy cheeks of her own mother's jiggling and fat ass, said hands very occasionally spanking Mel's big butt viciously hard mind you, the blue haired woman soon eventually yelled back at her pelvic thrusting mom, "F-fuck, yes, Mom! Fuck me harder, b-bitch! Fuck me HARDER! Move that f-fat fucking ass of y-yours, woman!" Seconds after crudely saying all of that, both Mel and Coraline then began to messily kiss one another on the lips, the ever aggressive fucking simply continuing on, as well.

Looking over at Mel viciously fucking her yelping daughter now, Helen laughed quite loudly, used her right hand to sharply slap Mel straight on her deliciously jiggling booty, and soon afterwards happily voiced out to the black haired mother, "Fucking FUCK her good just like that, Mel! Mm, yeah, move that juicy booty, baby! Fuck, that looks so sexy...!"

"Oh, R-Riley, I could just fuck you forever. O-oh, shit...! Holy f-f-fucking SHIT, babe! Fuck!" rasped out Jill with her eyes closed shut in ecstasy, her left hand also roughly pulling back on Riley's long lengthen hair as she mercilessly fucked her hard like a submissive bitch.

"Aw, yeah, Mommy! Fuck me!" cutely responded back Riley Andersen, the blue eyed woman then afterwards feeling her big butt getting spanked hard three times in a row as her curvaceous mother just forcefully continued to deeply fuck her round ass nice and roughly.

And even though all of their phones continued to ring off here and there, none of the women honestly even cared to be remotely bothered by anyone of the sort throughout the rest of the entire night tonight. Heck, Violet's rich boyfriend never actually came back to the house that night either, for some reason. Even after their flashy weddings and whatnot, that same debauched mother and daughter bond just never broke between any of them at all. Some things just never change, you know?

What's that? No, you say? Well, fuck you.

The End!

I know that this chapter here kind of sucked, and it was also kind of short, but... I don't know. Anyway, as always, thank you SO much for reading! I really and truly appreciate it, folks! Oh, and may God bless your day/night as well, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	11. Sexualized & Streamed Futa Shows For All

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm very sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, okay? "Futa" content is also in this chapter, too, by the way. So, um... I really want to drink some eggnog again :)

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Eleven/Bonus Chapter! - Sexualized & Streamed Futa Shows For All)

"Fuck, this stupid phone isn't FUCKING working right! W-what the fuck is going on here, anyway?!" shouted a very angry sounding Riley Andersen, the young girl merely sitting down on her computer chair while still apparently struggling to set her iPhone up correctly here. "Geez, what a fucking pain in the ass!" she then commented shortly afterwards, her facial expression looking extremely bothered at the current moment.

"Are we live now, sweetheart?" calmly asked Jill Andersen, the smiling woman simply looking down at her foul behaving, loudly cussing, very young daughter as she gently patted Riley's head a few times.

"Ummmm...? OH! Yes, we are now, I guess! I see people commenting that they can see AND hear us, so...! Fuck yeah! He, he, he! Hello there, viewers!" happily said Riley as she cutely waved her hand at the phone's camera, a few seconds later slowly stopping said hand movements. "Welcome to the show, I guess. Um, as you all already know, I'm Riley! Riley Andersen, to be exact! Oh, and yeah, this is my mom!" Riley then looked up at her mother. "Say 'hi', Mommy. Don't be afraid."

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you all," kindly spoke the ponytailed woman with glasses, quietly laughing to herself after she uttered the words.

Looking back at the camera again, Riley smiled a wide looking smile as she suddenly began to explain in a jovial tone of voice, "We're broadcasting live straight from my own parents' house, by the way. My dad is sleeping upstairs right now, but who even cares about him, right? He, he!" Riley then pushed herself from out of the camera's focus, upon doing so shockingly revealing a futa formed Coraline rowdily fucking a fully nude Mel Jones from behind, and also a futa formed Violet wildly fucking a fully naked Helen Parr from the back, as well.

"However, I do have my other two naked friends down here with me, as you all can clearly see here! And their mothers are also here with us all, too! Damn, just look at them go...!" After letting the sexy scene play out for almost two minutes straight, the gap tooth girl very slightly scooted her computer chair back into the frame, but Riley made absolutely sure to keep both Violet and Coraline still the main focus of the attention here. "Fuck, that's SO hot. Let me tell you all this, okay? Ever since my friends and I got ourselves a hold of these awesome futa potions... we've been fucking our own moms, each other's moms, AND also one another like CRAZY! Life is soooo fucking PERFECT!"

"Fuck yeah! I totally agree with you on that one, Riley!" shouted Coraline as she steadily continued to thrust her hips forwards and really roughly against the two fat, soft, jiggling cheeks of Mel's bare, round shaped, fleshy butt like a horny little bunny. Now looking over at Violet, the blue haired girl quickly gave her gothic looking friend a very firm feeling smack on the ass before speaking to the superhero teen, "Look at y-you all working up a sweat from fucking your own mom's fat ass like this! I b-bet you fucking fuck her ALL of the time, huh?"

Panting quite hardly with a bright looking smile still plastered on her cute face at the moment, Violet rather slowly gazed right back at the smugly smirking Coraline Jones, the young teen's slender hips now beginning to dramatically increase in speed. "I m-mean... do I really even have to answer that silly sounding question, bitch?" laughed out Violet, moments later then looking right back down at Helen's huge, tight, rounded, wobbling booty as she just violently and enthusiastically continued to fuck the moaning woman's hot feeling asshole. "I have sex with my mother on a d-daily fucking basis these days, just like you and Riley...! R-right, Mom? Don't I always fuck you nice and h-hard all of t-the time?"

With her beautiful eyes closed shut and her head casually resting down on top of the large sofa that both herself and Mel were currently kneeling down on at the moment, Mrs. Parr sensuously laughed before crudely retorting back to her own hip bucking daughter, "Vi, you fuck the fucking shit out of me every damn day and you know it. Hell, s-sometimes you even fuck me when I'm sleeping! Or trying to s-sleep, basically. Mm, y-yeaaahhhh...! And Mommy loves it, too! Mommy LOVES having her precious little girl fuck her like a dirty fucking whore all of the time! O-oh, shit! Mommy sure d-does love it so FUCKING much, V-Vi! Holy s-shit! Yeah! Oh, yeah, that dick is s-so big and deep inside o-of me, Vi! Fuck yeah!"

After hearing Helen deeply saying all of those naughty things to her like that, Violet harshly spanked the voluptuous brunette's wonderfully soft feeling ass cheek four times straight with her left hand, spat on the moaning woman's jiggling, fat ass twice, and soon enough began to very tightly hug her own superhero mother from behind as she now just started to anxiously 'rabbit fuck' Helen's plump, huge, perfect looking booty like a complete madwoman; or 'mad teen' I should say, I suppose. "Y-yes, Mother! Oh, fuck yes, you fucking s-slut! You nasty bitch!" desperately groaned Violet as she speedily pounded her pelvis flat against of Helen's big butt in quite the frantic looking manner, the blue eyed girl's voice all of the sudden sounding so very strained and shaky now.

About three minutes later as she flawlessly kept up brutally fucking her own mother's thick, rippling, and beautiful ass like this, Violet slightly rested her roughly thrusting body down on top of Helen's sweaty feeling back as the teen girl suddenly began to voice out really loudly, "I'm g-going to cum again, Mom! I'm going to cum inside of your perfect fucking ass again, you nasty, sexy, dirty fucking cunt! A-ah! YES! Take my huge fucking d-dick, you nasty fucking BITCH!" And soon as Violet not only felt Helen's hot anal walls drastically tighten around of her well-endowed futa length, but also feeling the short haired woman's curvaceous body uncontrollably squirting out plenty of her own clear love juices all over the place now, the black haired girl then instantly reached her own body shuddering orgasm right then and there, as well.

"Mm, hmm...! Yeah, Vi, give me that hot jizz of yours, baby..." giggled out Helen as she listened to the steady and tired sounding pants of breath from her exhausted daughter, the superhero mother of three still feeling Violet's very large cock continuously spurting out thick, long lasting streams of sticky lady semen ever so deeply inside of her own roughly fucked butthole. "Fuck! Oh, yeah, Vi...! Just let it all out for me, sweetie. Paint my shit nice and white with your sweet cream, little lady. You fucking little slut, you."

"Oh, so you're finished with her again, Violet?" eventually asked Coraline with a really excited looking expression on her cute face, the blue haired girl's strong hip thrusts now suddenly ceasing as she merely just stared at her heavy breathing friend.

"Hey!" yelled Mel, skillfully shaking her beautifully huge butt right against of her daughter's sweaty feeling pelvis a couple of times in a somewhat desperate attempt to win back Coraline's full and very much wanted attention once again. "You didn't even fucking nut inside of my ass yet, Coraline! You better NOT stop fucking me, you fucking little shit! Because if you do, I'm SO going to beat your ass, you hear me?! You better FUCKING finish the FUCKING job here! Hellooooo! Earth to lazy bitch! Are you even listening to me right now!? I said-"

After painfully slapping Mel's right juicy butt cheek the absolute hardest that she could muster, Coraline suddenly looked rather angry herself as she more than loudly voiced right back to the always scowling Mel Jones, "Oh, my gosh! SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn, Mom, don't wake up Riley's fucking dad here, bitch! And besides, I fuck your fat ass all of the time! I even fucked you awake today, too, so SHUT UP! I want some Helen booty right about now, anyway! So kiss my ass and suck my dick, slut!" And with that, the blue haired girl quickly pulled herself from out of her pissed off looking mother's taut anus, sharply smacked Mel's amazingly fat butt three more times just to do it, and then giddily walked straight behind of Violet Parr herself. "Come on, Violet, move your ass! You can fuck my complaining mom again, okay? Because I want YOUR mom now, so beat it!"

"Sounds awesome to me," rasped out Violet with a smile, the raven haired girl now all of the sudden feeling as though she just got all of her energy back and whatnot. After tongue kissing Coraline for a little while, Violet carefully pulled herself from out of Helen's huge ass, slowly walked right behind of Mel Jones, nonchalantly slapped the thick woman's plump booty hard with a curved right hand, very tightly squeezed Mel's rotund looking butt cheeks, sexily spread said huge ass cheeks far apart, and then suddenly shoved her entire futa phallus deep inside of Mrs. Jones' widely gaping anus, the hip bucking teenager wasting no time whatsoever as she happily, and also really strongly, began to fuck Mel's jiggling ass at absolute top speed and full force now.

With her small hands squeezing Mel's soft butt, her lithe hips powerfully colliding against of the black haired woman's stunningly fat ass, and her once again panting mouth slightly agape as her skinny body just crazily bucked away with such sexually noticeable glee here, Violet eventually closed both of her pretty eyes shut as she deeply began to murmur out quite hazily sounding, "S-s-such a big, warm, soooft f-fucking booty...! And damn, how I love it! Oh, fuck, Mel... y-you're soooo hot, baby!"

"Pull my hair, Violet! Give it to me harder, bitch! Fuck my whore ass like you mean it! Fuck me up and disgrace me, NOW!" demanded Mel, and literally a second later feeling Violet's right hand violently smacking her meaty ass two times, the teen girl's left hand roughly tugging back hard on her own shortly cut hair as Violet wildly fucked her jiggling bottom, and also Violet's overall aggressiveness miraculously increasing tenfold as the much younger girl and the much older woman just simply continued to aggressively fuck one another like two senselessly horny, sexually crazed, and shamelessly perverted animals in heat.

"Aw, yeah, THAT'S the way that I like it, bitch! Niiiice and FUCKING hard! Ha, ha, hah! Fuck me, V-Violet! Fuck me up good, babe! Beat that fat ass of mine the fuck up like a d-drug dealing criminal, you cute little slut! Aw, fffffFUCK yeah!" soon enough blurted out Mel about three minutes later during all of this, Violet only spanking the moaning woman's big butt fiercely hard in response to her as she somehow even started to plow her lean pelvis flat against of Mel's jiggling booty much more harder now all of the sudden.

"Gosh fucking dammit...! I feel like I'm about to cum already! Fuuuuck!" loudly groaned Coraline with her head tilted upwards and her eyes closed tightly in such unexplainable feeling pleasure, the ever hip thrusting bluenette then deciding to more than just firmly slap both fleshy cheeks of Helen Parr's constantly wobbling, rounded, firm, and flawlessly soft feeling booty at least seventeen times straight in a row; Helen only giggled after hearing Coraline shouting out those foul words of hers, by the way.

This whole time while both Violet and Coraline were brutally fucking each other's own mothers like the openly proud whores that they both always were these days, Riley was just happily eating out Jill's large, now bare, and amazingly round shaped butt for all the horny viewers to plainly see. Pulling her adorable face away from her ponytailed mother's shapely and soft feeling booty now, Riley spanked and jiggled around Jill's perfectly plump looking ass very excitedly before cheerfully saying to her own cyber audience packed full of dreadfully perverse onlookers, "I really do hope that you all are enjoying the show! And don't you all worry, though, because we still have plenty of time left here, ladies and bitches! He, he!"

Four hours later, Mel Jones was now extremely aggressively futa fucking a very submissive behaving Helen Parr from the back and right on top of the fancy looking sofa, and all three of the younger girls were basically just 'team fucking' Jill Andersen at the moment here. Violet was futa fucking Jill's sopping wet pussy while lying down on her back, Coraline was squatting down slightly while futa fucking Jill's warm feeling anus, and Riley was super strongly futa fucking Jill's drooling and loudly sucking mouth as the woman's own daughter tightly kept a rather firm grip on the groaning mother's rapidly bobbing head.

Sadly enough, though, Riley's iPhone actually died right before the 'show' was even able to properly finish itself up. Even after one of them noticed that the iPhone did in fact eventually run out of juice... they all just continued to nastily fuck one another, anyway.

Go figure, I guess.

The End!

Yo, yo, yo! Thank you SO much for even reading this here bull crap! I really and truly do appreciate it, folks! Oh, and as always, may God bless your day/night as well, my friend(s)! ^_^.


	12. Sleep Deprived + Blue Balls = PAIN!

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything...

[Author's Note] I'm very sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, okay? "Futa" content is also in this chapter, too, by the way. So, uh... I really want to drink some apple juice again :3

(I Adore You, Mother - Chapter Twelve/Bonus Chapter! - Sleep Deprived + Blue Balls = PAIN!)

In the middle of the night around 2:29 AM lied down a helpless and rather stressed out feeling Coraline Jones, the young girl tossing and turning around on her bed as she desperately tried her best to fall asleep in peace. However, her persistent efforts were to no avail. Coraline was fairly tired, sure, but there was still something that was truly preventing her from actually falling to sleep, and that special 'something' was nothing other than the girl's very own mother, Mel Jones.

Ever since the very young age of seven, Coraline was sexually involved with Mel, and thanks to actually even being able to fuck the woman now, things between the mother and the daughter only escalated into something much more deep, much more meaningful. At this point in time, Mel was basically Coraline's lover, and they were both very much okay with that. I mean, sure, Coraline did occasionally fuck both of her two friends, and also her two friends' mothers of course, but Mel Jones was easily the one that Coraline definitely fucked the most. Heck, she kind of did it way too much, honestly.

With the time now being 3:02 AM, Coraline was now on her iPhone, the blue haired girl currently right in the middle of a three-way call with her two very best friends in life, those two best friends no doubt being both Riley Andersen and Violet Parr. Before even calling up her friends like this, Coraline was casually watching videos that she previously recorded ways ago on her phone about her and Mel. These videos consisted of Coraline licking Mel's ass while the woman was rather busy washing the dishes, Coraline and Mel deeply making out with each other, Coraline roughly fucking Mel's tight pussy from the back while spanking the woman's huge butt, and many other videos of that perverse nature. While watching those videos, mind you, Coraline stripped herself completely naked, went into her 'futa' form, and pleasurably jerked off her own large futa cock as she did so. Not wanting to cum so quickly, though, Coraline soon enough decided against of watching the videos any further, thus resulting with the current three-way call even happening in the first place.

"I'm telling you again, Coraline, you're just feeling a little bit too horny to sleep right now," once again explained Violet while on her knees, the gothic teen currently futa fucking Helen Parr's bubbly looking booty like an aggressive animal, the steady plopping sounds of her own pelvis smashing hard against of her mother's thick ass cheeks actually being loud enough for both Riley and Coraline to easily hear during their girly phone call here; Violet was holding her iPhone up to her ear with her left hand, by the way. "Just go and fuck Mel or something. Go lick and suck on her asshole. I don't know! Just go and do something, bitch," laughed out Violet, and afterwards sharply slapping Helen's beautifully jiggling ass with her right hand before firmly squeezing on the moaning woman's shockingly soft feeling buttock. "F-fuck, this fat ass...! Holy shit, you're so HOT, M-Mom!"

"Or you could just have her suck you off for some relief, just like how my mommy is doing for me," breathily uttered Riley with half lidded eyes and her bare back firmly pressed up against of the back of her bed, the young girl's left hand continuously running all through Jill's brown colored hair as the much older woman just sloppily continued to suck hardly on her own smiling daughter's futa dick like a dedicated whore. "O-ooouuhhhgg! M-Mommy! Ah, f-fuck! Your mouth feels s-so GOOD, Mommy! Fuck! Holy fuck!" eventually choked out Riley, the blonde haired girl now closing her big eyes shut again, strongly biting her bottom lip, and also beginning to lightly buck her lean hips upwards.

"Well, damn, it sure does seem like you two are having a whole lot of fun," said Coraline, the sweet tang of irritation obviously being heard clear in her voice as she spoke those words. Moments later, the bluenette soon grew tired of merely stroking her own lady phallus while listening to the sounds of her two best friends sexually messing around with their sexy mothers. Feeling horny beyond actual belief all of the sudden now, Coraline began to crawl from off of her messy looking bed while speaking to her moaning friends, "You know what? Fuck it. I don't care if my dad is still home right now! I'm going to fucking play with my mom's fat butt, anyway! I don't give a fucking shit!"

Mere seconds after saying that, Coraline exited out of the phone call, turned off her iPhone, and then carelessly tossed her phone right onto the bed, the blue haired and nude deviant now walking from out of her own bedroom and straight on over towards her parent's bedroom. "My d-dick is so hard that it hurts! Gosh damn!" loudly whispered the girl as she stroked her futa penis, her foot steps quiet, cautious, and most importantly quickly moving.

No less than a minute later, the young troublemaker was literally standing right in front of her mother's bedroom door. Feeling all fuzzy inside at the moment, Coraline carefully grabbed onto the door knob, twisted it slightly, and then very, very slowly opened up the bedroom door. The room was really dark, however Mel's side of the large bed did at least have a small lamp turned on for whatever reason. Her father was snoring, her mother was snoring, but she herself was just looking to fuck. After sneakily tip-toeing her way on over towards her two sleeping parents, Coraline was then soon greeted with an utmost sexy looking sight.

There rested Mel, the busty mother of one peacefully sleeping on her left side, the black haired woman's large, round shaped ass gorgeously presenting itself right in front of Coraline's very own brown colored eyes here; Mel's perfect butt was halfway off of the bed, too. The sleeping woman was wearing nothing but a tight-fitting pair of black colored panties, said slutty underwear sexily riding straight up the large crack of Mel Jones' own two thick, round, juicy looking booty cheeks. And as for Coraline's sleeping father? Well, who cares? Nobody should care about that ugly, creepy bastard.

"Gosh, she's so beautiful..." whispered Coraline with a bright smile on her face, the girl's youthful mouth slightly agape in awe as she lustfully stared down at her mother's sleeping, curvy, and awesomely soft feeling body. Soon enough, Coraline slowly got down on both of her knees, placed one of her hands onto Mel's big booty, and then anxiously shoved her immensely happy looking face straight in-between the two thick cheeks of her own mother's plump, warm feeling bottom. "Mmmm! MMM!" repeatedly sighed Coraline as she wildly shook her naughty face strongly against of her now wide awake mother's cushy butt, the young girl's sniffing nose constantly inhaling in Mel's lovely smelling scent, and not to mention the horny daughter's busy mouth repeatedly kissing, biting, and even sucking hard on Mel's plush, exposed, somewhat taut, shapely booty cheeks like a total pervert, as well. After minutes of keeping this up, Coraline eventually pulled Mel's skimpy panties down to her knees, the blue haired girl then simply increasing the heated passion in her own ass eating techniques in the process of things here.

"Oh, fuck yes, Coraline..." groggily groaned Mel about eight minutes later since this all even started, the tired woman then gently starting to shake her own huge butt right against of her moaning daughter's licking face; Mel's sexy body sensually jolted quite a bit when she felt Coraline suddenly start to suck very hardly, and also really loudly, on her anus for at least ten seconds straight. "O-oh, fuck me, baby...!" moments later cooed Mel with tightly closed eyes, the horny woman's beating heart now racing one million miles a second as she ever so lowly uttered out those kinky sounding words of hers. "Pound Mommy's butthole hard already n-now, Coraline. Please, sweetie..."

Mel never sounded any more sweeter and sexier than this, and Coraline couldn't possibly turn the drowsy woman's offer down at all. No way, no how. "Oh, Mom!" loudly rasped out Coraline after she popped her drooling mouth from off of Mel's winking asshole, the young girl soon afterwards quickly standing up on her two feet, smacking her mother's fat butt thrice, positioning her own futa penis just right, shoving her rock-solid cock ever so deeply inside of Mel's welcoming anus with just one powerful feeling thrust of the hips, and then instantly beginning to viciously fuck her mother's now jiggling booty like an angry rabbit of sorts. Even with the stupidly loud sounds of their moaning, their cuss words, their hyper pelvis to ass collision, and even the harsh and very occasional spanks that was painfully delivered to Mel's huge booty never actually woke Charlie Jones up. Even if he did wake up, the two taboo lovers wouldn't have stopped, anyway.

"So... d-deep! Fuck, y-you're such a fucking monster, C-Coraline!" more than loudly moaned Mel in such genuine feeling pleasure, the shapely woman widely smiling while also biting down on her own bottom lip rather hardly at the moment now. "You p-please me WAY better than any fucking man e-ever could, sweetie! Auugh, y-yeaah!"

"I love you s-so much, Mother!" deeply groaned Coraline, her right small hand then brutally smacking Mel's jiggling around ass almost too hardly about five times straight before tightly squeezing back on her moaning mom's velvety soft feeling butt once again as she desperately continued to passionately fuck the short haired woman's wonderfully meaty looking booty like a horny dog. "I'll n-never stop making you my little bitch, you got t-that? Awww, shhhit! You feel so h-hot and so d-damn... TIGHT!"

Funnily enough, Mel actually did this exact same thing to Coraline just the other day when she was trying to sleep herself, so in a sense this was sort of like 'payback', I guess. The mother and daughter ended up making love to one another for exactly an hour straight, and crack head looking Charlie didn't even have a single clue about it all. Poor, poor bastard.

The End!

Hey, hey! Thank you SO much for even reading this here bull crap! I really and truly do appreciate it, folks! Oh, and as always, may God bless your day/night as well, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
